


The Lost Souls of Notre Dame

by MegaFrost4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Angst, Bell Tower, Desire, Disfigurement, Doubt, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hellfire, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, M/M, On the Run, Regret, Romance, Stony - Freeform, Torture, Tragedy, Winter Soldier - Freeform, church, gypsies, mission report december 16 1991, out there, prisoner, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 24,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFrost4/pseuds/MegaFrost4
Summary: The saints were his friends, and blessed him. The monsters were his friends, and guarded him.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**_Paris, France, December 17, 1491_ **

The Archdeacon Maw woke with confusion as frantic banging was heard outside of Notre Dame. He quickly threw his robes on and grabbed his cloak, as there was a terrible winter storm covering Paris.

The giant door was pulled with a moan, and Maw widened his eyes in shock as to the sight before him.

There stood the Minister of Justice, Thanos, who looked tired and worried. And in his arms was a young man, not even eighteen years old.

"Father..." Thanos pleaded. "This child...he needs help..."

"Of course, Minister. Come, come..." Maw led him through the cathedral and up a winding staircase into a small room. "Lay him here, and I will tend to his wounds."

"Will you please excuse me? I must confess privately, if I may."

Maw nodded solemnly and got to work, dismissing the man.

A moan came from the cot, and Maw knelt down with a candle to get a better look.

"My poor boy, look at you..." A huge gash tore across his face over one eye, and his chest had shards of wood sticking out. "I pray you live to see the sun rise."

The boy's breathing became more shallow and frantic as he tried to look around, but could not see out of his torn eye.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Shhh...it's all right...you're safe now. We're going to take care of you. Now, this will hurt, but I need you to trust me."

He took a shaky breath and tried to calm down so Maw could get to work. As he tried his best to clean the wounds, he then went to remove more wood than he thought would be possible to survive with. With careful hands and brow furrowed in concentration, the boy was free of any foreign object in his body.

"There we are...I apologize for the discomfort, but you will heal. May the Lord bless you tonight..."

Tears stung his injured eye as he asked what was laying heavy on his injured heart.

"Where are my parents?"

* * *

The following morning, Thanos knocked quietly on the door. The boy was sound asleep, and the Archdeacon rose to greet him.

"How is he?" Thanos asked, concerned.

"I was able to remove all of the pieces of the carriage from his chest...his eye, I fear, he may never see well out of again. But he will live. He is strong, bless his soul."

Thanos nodded, pleased to hear the good news. "I have prepared the bell tower for him. He should be more than comfortable there."

"Of course." Maw bowed his head in understanding. "It is a blessing he survived."

"Yes...I too, hate collateral damage." Thanos thought about his current situation, and grinned. "I believe this boy has a bright future ahead of him. I want to thank you again for allowing him sanctuary here in the church."

"The doors are always open for any lost soul."

* * *

Maw came in to check on his patient, and was thrilled to see him sitting up.

"Anthony, look at you! How are you feeling?"

"Sore...and hungry..." Anthony mumbled. He rubbed his chest, which ached like no tomorrow.

"Here, drink this. It will help with the pain..."

Anthony looked unsure at the cup of wine presented to him, but then just went with it, because he was desperate at this point.

"I brought you some sustenance, I am sure you will get your strength back in no time."

"I actually feel better than I did when I got here, after..." He stopped himself. "I'm sorry, I just...I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand, son." Maw sat down at a table next to Anthony's cot. "My only business with you is your well-being. This is your home, and I only want you to be comfortable and _safe_."

At Anthony's raised eyebrow, Maw sighed. "I do not wish to scare you, but I fear the assassin who took your parents is still after you. He cannot enter here, though. This is a house of God, and He will protect you."

"Amen to that." Anthony took another drink. "Thank-you by the way...for saving my life, and um..." He scratched at the bandage covering half of his face. "I would also like to thank the other man who saved me."

"He is a very busy man." Maw shook his head. "Doing the Lord's work, cleansing this world of sin."

Anthony shook his head, then asked the question that has been gnawing at him ever since he crashed. "Do you think I'll be ok?"

Maw smiled sincerely at him. "I have no doubt in my mind, you will be just fine..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years passed, and Anthony continued to come up with ways to make the most out of his... _sanctuary_. It was clear to him that this assassin was nonexistent, since Thanos never brought it up around him, and everyone else down below _out there_ , seemed perfectly happy and safe.

Why was he being held prisoner?

The Archdeacon had just left him with some new books shipped in from London, and Anthony could not wait to distract himself with new information, other worlds. Somewhere besides here.

Again, Maw praised the young man for his amazing intellect and curiosity for, well, everything.

"I pray someday you can go out there and use that magnificent gift of yours." He would always say.

Anthony smiled sadly, trying to convince himself that that could be true.

"Good morning, my lord." Anthony politely greeted Thanos, who had a basket full of fresh food for them to share. This was his favorite part of the day, where he could spend time with his role model and hear about the world around him.

"Good morning, my son." Thanos said. "They had fresh tomatoes at the market today."

On they went in pleasant conversation, and on Thanos went to get ready to leave.

"Is there any chance I can come with you...um...soon?" Tony blurted out.

Thanos stiffened ever so slightly. "Anthony, you know I cannot rest until I find the man who killed your parents. I would never forgive myself if he killed you as well."

"I know, but...I've been watching the city from up high every single day, and I have witnessed no suspicious activity whatsoever...I think it's safe to say he left Paris for good. If I were him, I'd leave after waiting _ten years_ for nothing, and-"

"Anthony, enough!" Thanos snapped.

The young man jumped, immediately shutting his mouth. "Forgive me, master, I...didn't mean to speak out of line."

Thanos sighed, shaking his head. "You are forgiven...I too, must apologize. It's just, I had a lead, and I thought for sure this would've ended, but once again he escaped when I just about had him...you must understand I only want what's best for you."

Anthony nodded.

"Remember, Anthony, this is your sanctuary...this is the safest place in the world from those who wish to do you harm."

And with that, Thanos left.

* * *

"Sanctuary..." Anthony snarled under his breath. "Why can't I have one day? Just to stretch my legs..."

Climbing up the ladder, he greeted the enormous bells that sang to the city of Paris every day, thanks to him.

"Marie, looking lively as always..." He stroked her brim as he passed the others. "Maurice, sorry, you don't get to play today, till I dust you off. You're just being lazy." A huge smile reached his face. "There's my Emmanuel, with that big deep voice that makes everyone else here jealous." He kissed the polished bronze and winked at her. "I know, I know, but don't tell anyone...you're still my favorite."

Anthony wrapped his hands in worn cloth and looked out the window, figuring it was as close a time to pray as ever.

"Time to sing." He did a little jump and began his own routine of ringing and swinging from rope to rope, leaping and somer-saulting like an acrobat from the circus.

It had always been a secret dream of his to run away with them.

But how could he leave his beauties behind?

Despite wanting to go outside, Anthony did love his home. He loved his job, and he loved having access to any piece of writing the church could get their hands on. He figured he was a good boy, in the Lord's eyes, for the most part...the Archdeacon himself dotes on him like the son he never had.

And so did Thanos.

It was a little complicated with Thanos, though. Much like his biological father, Thanos was very strict with Anthony. He expected a lot out of him because of his amazing intellect. So he pushed himself to do the best he could in everything he did.

But he never laid a hand on him like his father did.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony finished lighting the last candle, and started to slip away in time to avoid anyone from outside coming in.

He was at war with himself as to whether or not he should try to meet someone, but then he would take one look in the mirror and immediately agree with Thanos.

He was better off alone.

_I look like a monster...they would scream in terror if they ever saw me._

A side door opened about ten feet in front of him, and he froze. A young blonde head poked through, unsure of himself.

"Hello, um...I seem to be a bit lost...I'm looking for Minister Thanos."

Anthony stared at him in shock, wondering why this man was being so...normal towards him.

_I must be having a great hair day..._

"Uh...I..."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm just...tired. Um...take this flight of stairs down the hall. He is awaiting you on the...uh..."

"Thank-you for your help. Enjoy your afternoon."

As the man entered the staircase, Anthony bolted towards his room and slammed the door shut. He tried to calm down, steady his breathing, but he ended up just slumping down to the ground in defeat. Running a hand through his hair, a finger traced a part of his scar that covered half his face.

"I'm in trouble." He thought out loud. "I am so dead." He reached over to his little shelf, and took out an empty book that he had recently filled with thoughts and ideas of what it must be like _out there._ His mind was constantly churning, and some ideas he was brave enough to bring up to Minister Thanos. Surprisingly, Thanos actually brought some of them to life, praising his ingenuity.

"Oh, not any more..." Flipping through the pages, he wondered if he could ever try a profession someday, and what he could do. He always loved working with his hands, which is why "mysterious bellringer" was a fun one for him.

But those were only dreams...

Anthony replayed that moment in his head again and again. He started to cry.

_My first new meeting with a proper person...and he was_ nice _to me!_

_Maybe there is hope for me..._

* * *

Thanos was looking off into the city of Paris with a stern look on his face. A caravan had just entered the town square, and people were crowding around to see who the newcomers were.

_Gypsies..._

His hatred for them bubbled and then quickly disappeared when the man he had been waiting for made his presence known.

"Ah, Captain Thor, it's good to finally meet you in person. I trust you had a good trip?"

"Well, considering I was leaving a war, it was definitely a change of tone. Forgive me, Minister, but might I ask _why_ I am here?"

Thanos sighed and gestured towards the town square. "I'm afraid the people of this fine city are continuing to be corrupted. Their way of life is toxic and goes against everything this church has been trying to prevent from happening."

"So I am to capture fortune-tellers and palm readers?" Thor tried to understand.

"Ah the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For twenty years, I have been _taking care_ of the gypsies...one by one. And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I suspect they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

"And what are we going to do about it, sir?"

An ant was crawling along the railing, and Thanos squashed it with his thumb.

"You make your point quite vividly, sir."

"I like you, Captain." Thanos smiled. "You are young, yet so strong in virtue. A bright future I see for you here, under my counsel."

"I am honored, sir." He dismissed himself and stepped outside into the streets of Paris. People were gossiping about the new arrivals, some calling them witches, others thieves, and some not-so-pleasant things. Thor agreed, even if they were not a threat like from the war, these gypsies certainly were not good for morale. The people of Paris were a community, and he would hate to see his home be thwarted by this so-called evil. A little nudge in the right direction could not hurt.

" _You look just like your father_."

A voice from an alley caught his attention. "Do I know you?"

The man stepped out of the shadows. "No, but I fought with your father in the war, and now I am here to assist you with the...cleanup of the city. My men are awaiting your orders. I want to congratulate you on becoming the youngest captain we have ever had the honor of serving under."

"I see...uh..."

"Oh, I'm Lieutenant Coulson."

"There we are." Thor smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yes, sir." Coulson cut his eyes around then stepped a little closer to Thor. "I know that Minister Thanos may seem a bit...extreme. But I can assure you, he's just doing his job. All he wants is what's best for the people here."

"Thank-you." Thor nodded. "It is nice to know who to trust...and who to be weary of..." He drifted away from the conversation to the group of gypsies, one in particular catching all of his focus and curiosity.


	4. Chapter 4

Coulson allowed Thor to get a closer look at the group, both of them covering themselves a little tighter with their cloaks, so as not to raise alarm.

The gypsies were selling herbs and spices, which Thor thought was nothing to be suspicious of. But when three of them branched off down the alleyway, he let Coulson know he was going to tail them, but still wanted Coulson to keep an eye on the shop they had set up.

They were whispering and giggling with each other, Thor not quite able to pick up what they were doing.

There were two well-built men, one blonde and one brunette, and they were laughing at what the blonde girl in the middle was saying. They suddenly took a sharp corner down another alleyway into a clearing on the edge of town. Thor stayed far enough behind and hidden, growing more curious as to what they were doing.

"Bucky, stop! This is embarrassing!" The blonde man blushed as he was fiddling with something in his hands.

"I'm sorry, man, but you are just too innocent to understand..." The man presumed as Bucky tried to say through his laughter. "Carol, back me up on this. All he needs is a good time out like Budapest..."

"Guys, please! That's not what I'm saying! I'm all for a good time, but we cannot leave Paris like we did there."

"We almost didn't make it out alive because you and Clint freaked out on us!" Carol laughed.

"Speaking of freaking out...should we be freaking out right now?" Bucky's tone went serious.

Carol and Steve looked at him in surprise, then their eyes went searching.

"Bucky, come on." Steve relaxed a little. "I haven't even broken a law yet. We've only been here a couple hours."

"Trouble usually starts with you..." Carol agreed.

"You're one to talk."

"Nah, you're right, it's not like there's a man tailing us or anything..." Bucky started. He then pointed towards a stack of boxes. "And it's not like he's hiding behind there eavesdropping instead of just saying hello."

Thor did not miss a beat, and chuckled, stepping out into the sunlight. "Sorry, I'm just a curious fellow. Forgive me, but I don't get to meet that many new people, and well, I wanted to make sure you weren't the murderous types."

"How do you know we're not?"

"Cut it out, Bucky." Steve said. "Well, no offense, sir, but _you_ seem to be that type, since you were following us very suspiciously, almost as if you were, I don't know, captain of the guard, or something..."

Thor's eyes widened. "...fair enough. Let me start over. Welcome to Paris...my name is Thor. It means, Thunder God."

Carol did not say a word, but raised an eyebrow, then turned to Steve, who was elbowing Bucky, who was about to lose it.

"...and you are?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Carol asked matter-of-factly.

Thor was caught off guard by her speaking to him, but continued. "N-no, it's an introduction."

"I'm Bucky." Bucky stepped in front of her. "Steve." He threw his thumb over one shoulder. "Carol." Then he pointed to her. "Nice to meet you, _thunder god_ , but we best get going, unless you want to arrest me for being too handsome."

"Oh my goodness." Steve almost felt more embarrassed here than he did in Budapest.

"Enjoy your stay." Thor waved them off.

Carol turned around and winked at him, then walked off with the others.

* * *

"Knock, knock...Anthony? Dear, are you up?"

Anthony rolled out of bed a little too roughly. "Yes, sorry." He stumbled to open the door. "Good morning, Sister Margaret."

"Oh, you poor thing...another restless night? I can come back and change your bandages later, if you need me to-"

"No, nonsense, I don't want to miss any more of today." Anthony straightened his shirt, and sat down on his stool.

"Now be honest with me..." Sister Margaret lightly scolded. "Has my new ointment helped with the irritation any?"

"Yes..." Anthony confidently replied. He shivered a little at her cold hands working to remove the gauze from his eye and then the one from his chest. At her raised eyebrow of disappointment, Tony defended himself. "It was really itchy last night!"

"You are a stubborn one, _brilliant_ , but stubborn."

"I want to thank you for that..." Anthony said half-way serious. "...for teaching me not only the ways of God, but the art of stubbornness. It is my favorite language. But Latin is fun too!"

"What am I going to do with you?" She cleaned the scarred skin on his chest without much fuss. But she softened when she went to his face. Maybe it was more mental, but Anthony was uncomfortable with anyone looking at or touching his face, even her.

"Well, I'm a pretty loud mouth sometimes, so you could string me up next to Emmanuel...or maybe Big Marie, so I can learn her pitch...it's so unique. They are all just so beautiful." Anthony went on about each of the bells like they were his own children, his own creation. She admired his passion, and for his work ethic. No matter what the Church asked of Anthony, he always went above and beyond. She would often help the Archdeacon search far and wide for books to keep his mind entertained.

How she wish he could conquer the world, though...

"Well, feel better?" Anthony nodded. "Good. Breakfast is right here, so you better eat every bite, mister..."

"Yes, Sister. Thank-you." He always loved this little time they would spend twice a day together. She reminded him so much of his mother, he latched himself on to her, and she loved every minute of it, too.

"You're very welcome, my boy." She patted his un-bandaged cheek, and left him to his business.

After eating, Anthony stared out the window, down on the street at the caravan. Something exciting was probably going on down there...

"Ah, screw it..." He went to work on his means of escape, planning for the night of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony tugged the rope tighter, wincing at the rough material rubbing his arm raw. Peering out over the highest part of the bell tower, he checked to see if there were any guards around the area at the moment.

"Must've dozed off..." He had memorized their patterns, could document all of their shift changes, and even named them all based on their looks and attitudes.

With no one in sight, he took one last frightful look behind him, as if almost convincing himself that this was a bad idea.

But are those not always the _best_ ideas?

Like a thief in the night, Anthony leaped out and rappelled down the beautifully detailed walls of the cathedral. He held his breath, it seemed, the entire time, as if that would make him invisible for anyone who would have happened to look up.

To his dismay, the rope was about twenty feet too short to make a safe [and more importantly, quiet] landing.

"Shit..." He looked around and swung his body over to the side of the building. He untied himself little by little, as he crept down like a cat, then finally...

To say it felt odd to be outside on a paved road would not be that accurate. He felt like he was committing a crime...or the one who committed that heinous crime ten years ago would immediately seal his doom as punishment for breaking the one rule made to him by Thanos.

Anthony felt so guilty. How could he betray the man who saved his life? The man who gave him a home...the man who always had his best interest and never not once judged him for the way he looked...

A small crash was heard a few blocks away, and it made him jump. He ran into the shadows, trying to take it all in.

It all looked so different down here...so much bigger!

On he went through the alleys, the backroads, the shortcuts he had mentally mapped out after years of silent observation.

_Just imagine being here during the day!_

Footsteps were quickly approaching, and Anthony quickly climbed up onto a rooftop, wondering what could be going on this late at night when Paris slept.

"Goose!" A frantic whisper hissed through the night.

He saw a cat run by, and a woman trying to catch up.

"Goose! No!" She watched as the cat jumped onto a food stand, sniffing around for a late night snack. She took a second to catch her breath and laughed quietly. "What? The food _I_ provide for you is not good enough?" The cat licked his lips to make his point, and she leaned against the wall and let the cat be. "That's your only one, and then we have to get back."

Anthony watched them do nothing for a while, and his curiosity got the best of them, so he followed them from up above, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. He wanted to see where and how these gypsies lived.

He envied them so much, as they could come and go as they please.

"You know there's a curfew in this town, _gypsy_..."

Anthony's stomach flipped as he was helpless to what was about to happen.

The woman turned around and met the eyes of Minister Thanos.

"I was unaware, your honor..." She smirked. "Besides, I was trying to catch the real culprit of this night..." She motioned behind her, but looked to find no cat. "Obviously, he learned his lesson...it won't happen again..."

She pivoted to walk away.

" _I_ wasn't finished speaking..." Thanos closed in on her, but she held her ground. "This is my town, these people are under my protection, and I will take care of any _threat_ that comes their way..."

She hummed. "I see, well, you are doing a _fine_ job with this city."

"Are you mocking me, gypsy?"

"I have a name, you know..."

"A name is earned by honest work and good intentions, something I'm not sure your kind have ever heard of before..."

"How _dare you..._ " She stepped forward into his personal space, chin defiantly high. "You don't know a thing about me...you don't deserve to..." She spat at his feet, and walked away.

" _How dare you defy me."_ He wiped the spit off his face and laughed. "Mark my words, _gypsy_ , you will pay for this insolence..." He threatened.

Anthony was frozen in fear, watching as Thanos went off into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Anthony sat down timidly into the chair.

"Bless me father, for I have sinned...it has been...three days since my last confession..."

The priest sat a little straighter and waited for him to continue. "What has been troubling you, son?"

"I...I have been coveting...jealous...now more than ever before...it's all I think about, and I know what I'm doing is what's best, but...well, everyone here knows my story...I just feel so angry right now..."

"Between you and me...which you know it is...I believe this has gone a bit too far...you having to resort to sneaking out at night..." Anthony was terrified, of course he had been caught. "Nothing to worry about. Your secret is safe with me. I am a light sleeper, always have been. But you know our Lord works in mysterious ways...maybe this desire has grown so suddenly since we have visitors from other lands?"

"Yes...it got me curious...what it must be like, you know? Traveling the world, seeing what's out there...all of Creation at their fingertips..."

"I pray every day that Minister Thanos brings you the justice you deserve...we all want you to succeed in life, but we want that life to be long and prosperous..."

"Father, what can you tell me about...this assassin? He won't tell me anything."

"He doesn't want you to worry any more than you already do. You work too hard for someone your age. But...all he knows is that he is called the Winter Soldier. Now, most people think that's just a fairy tale...however, around the world there have been mysterious assassinations that were never solved."

"What's your personal opinion?" Anthony's mind was swirling with this new information.

"Personally, I would not be surprised that a man like that can exist. Sin can make us all do terrible things...I pray he finds peace within himself, that God will soften his heart..."

"Thank-you Father..."

"Go in peace, Anthony."

* * *

"He _threatened_ you?" Bucky was about to burst, he was so angry.

Carol gritted her teeth, knowing this was how they were going to react.

"You egged him on, didn't you? He's the fucking Minister of _Justice_ , Carol! Why you gotta always butt heads with the big wigs!?"

"Bucky, language!" Steve scolded.

"You did _not_ just say that to me..." Bucky laughed. "You didn't seem to have a problem with that guy in Portugal..."

"He deserved it..." Steve defended himself.

"Well, I don't see the big deal..." Carol said. "I haven't broken any law..."

"Besides curfew." Steve said.

"What kind of town has curfew, anyway?" Bucky wondered. "It's ridiculous."

"I agree." Carol thought. "Maybe he's just a stick in the mud..."

"Yeah, like Steve will be in twenty years..." Bucky slapped his friend on the back.

"Why are you always picking on me?"

"Cause you're my brother and I love you...even though you annoy the hell out of me...besides, you're too easy."

Steve sighed.

"Well, I would love to see Notre Dame in all of her glory..." Carol looked out across the night sky at the building.

"Why, is that his house or something?" Bucky joked.

"No, but he does spend a lot of time in there." Carol wondered why.

"I've noticed that too..."

" _You three have been noticing a lot of things_..." A man joined them around their campfire. "We haven't even been here a week, and already we're getting kicked out because you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Fury...this is not our first rodeo. He'll warm up to us..."

"Carol, he's a racist prick!" Bucky ignored Steve's jab into his arm. "And we aren't even all the same race...might just have to with wealthism..."

"Wealthism...that the best you can come up with?" Carol asked.

"Honestly, that's a good one." Steve defended his friend.

"Thanks, man."

"You know I always have your back."

"And that's what worries me..." Fury rubbed his temples. "Can we just go somewhere and make it, _semi_ -permanent? I'm getting too old for this, babysitting you lot."

"Sorry, I made a vow when I was seven to never make promises you can't keep." Bucky said.

"I will kill you in your sleep." Fury said.

Carol and Steve laughed, and they talked through the night and watched the sun rise over Paris.


	7. Chapter 7

Thunder cracked through the sky and poured waves throughout the day. Rebelling against Fury's advice, Carol, Steve, and Bucky snuck into Notre Dame, because when there was a giant and mysterious place, they always went to explore it.

Bucky whistled low, and Steve kept shushing him. Carol just stood with her head back, twisting around and admiring the intricate detail of the place.

"Not bad..." Bucky said.

"Don't touch anything." Steve looked at a Bible encased in glass, reading what passage was featured. "You haven't showered in a week."

"It's not that bad, you're just hyper-sensitive."

Carol took in her surroundings, feeling a bit claustrophobic, but enjoying herself, nonetheless. The boys must have decided to go into another corridor because when she turned around, she was alone...

Or so she thought...

Without hesitation, Carol reached behind her, unsheathing a sword and throwing Captain Thor onto the ground. Thor began to sit up, clearly and literally thrown off his guard.

"Easy, easy..." He backed up slowly. "I just shaved this morning."

Carol pointed the sword right under his chin, and crept forward. "Oh, really? You missed a spot."

"All right, all right, just-just-just calm down...just give me a chance to apologize." He looked innocent.

"For what?" She grunted as he yanked the sword from her and swung his leg, knocking her off her feet.

"That, for example." He stood up, sheathing his sword back.

Carol clenched her fist, getting up. "You _sneaky_ son of a-"

"Ah-ah-ah, watch it. You're in a church." Thor cut his eyes to thankfully see no one around.

"Are you always this sweet," She grabbed a brass candle holder. "Or am I just _lucky_!" Then she swung.

The sword came out again, and they went back and forth for a bit, the echoes filling the emptiness of the hall.

"Candlelight, privacy, _and_ music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat." He blocked a harder blow from her, then lowered their weapons. "You fight as well as a man!" He smiled.

"Oh, really? I was going to say the same thing about you!" She threw him back a few steps.

"That's a little below the belt, don't you think?"

"No, _this_ is!"

He saw it coming, and applauded himself when stopped her. "Ha ha!" But it was short-lived when the other end of her makeshift weapon nailed him in the head. He shook it off. "Touché."

"Hey, back off!" Steve warned him.

Thor put his sword away and held his hands up. "We were just having a friendly sparring. She won, obviously."

"I'm fine, Steve." Carol put the candles down.

Bucky started to motion away. "Yeah, she's fine Steve, now, let's get out of here before-"

"Good work, Captain! Now, arrest them!" Thanos and an army threw the doors of the cathedral open. He moved towards the gypsies.

"Claim sanctuary." Thor whispered. Steve and Bucky looked confused, but Carol frowned. "Say it!" He pleaded.

"You set us up..." Carol said angrily.

"I'm waiting, Captain." Thanos said.

"I'm sorry, sir. They've claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." Thor shook his head.

"Then drag them outside one by one and-"

"You can't do that either." Steve interrupted. He stepped forward. "So it seems to me that we're done here..."

Thanos studied him, then scowled. He shooed his soldiers away, and went to pretend to leave. When they all relaxed and were not looking, he snuck behind a pillar and waited.

"Great, now _you've_ pissed him off too, and we're stuck here!" Bucky stormed off and Steve ran after him to calm him down, trying to explain himself.

Thor made for an apology, but Carol cut him off. "You've done enough. Just leave us alone..."

"Clearly I've made things worse for you all, and I am sorry. I swear I'll make it up to-"

"Please...just...go..." And he did. She watched him leave, then was just about to relax when she gasped. Grunting in pain, a voice of venom whispered in her ear.

"You think you've outwitted me again..." Thanos had her arm pinned uncomfortably against her back, and her shoulder held firm against his. "But I am a patient man..." Her struggle was useless against his strength. "And gypsies don't do well inside _stone walls_..."

A chill went down Carol's spine as she realized in horror that he was sniffing her hair, his nose and mouth caressing it.

"What are you doing?" Relief finally came, but then he spoke.

"I was just imagining a rope," His fingers then traced around the front of her neck. "...around that beautiful neck..."

She elbowed him hard in the stomach and jerked away a few steps. "I know what you were imagining..."

For a moment, Thanos stood there shocked. _How. Dare. You._ "What a clever witch. So typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts." With every word he came closer to her, and she leaned back in fear. "Well, no matter..." He then just walked off towards the front door. "You've chosen a magnificent prison...but it is a prison, nonetheless..." At the door, he turned around and stared at her. "Step one foot outside...and you're _mine_."

The door slammed, and Carol was lost.

"What have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8

Anthony heard commotion, and went to investigate.

" _Step one foot outside...and you're_ mine..."

He cringed at the door being slammed, and heard some moaning and a huff of disappointment.

"We should've just left it alone..." He heard a voice getting closer.

"Bucky, I know, but we can't do anything now. We're trapped..."

"Just shut up! Give me a minute."

Anthony waited for a moment and went to move around the rafters of the bell tower.

" _...hello?_ "

_Shit...I really need to practice on stealth._

" _Is someone there?_ "

Anthony kept moving farther away from the voice, but the faster he went, the louder he became until...

" _Hi! I'm sorry. We were just exploring when, well, I'm sure everyone could hear the ruckus we caused down there.._."

Anthony climbed up into the bells, weaving in and out to try to lose this man who just kept following him and talking his ear off.

" _My name is Steve, by the way...just in case, of, well, you know, stranger-danger..._ " Steve laughed to himself. _Smooth, real smooth._

He stared down from his perch at the man, admiring his persistence to talk to someone. Maybe he did not like being alone. He could definitely relate sometimes.

"What's your name?"

Anthony realized too late that Steve was really close to him, thankfully the shadows were hiding his face. He turned to leave.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to frighten you. I guess I get overly talkative when I'm nervous and trapped in a place that I didn't plan on being trapped in. But it's no big deal. Me and my friends, we've gotten out of a lot worse. This building is beautiful..." Steve squinted his eyes, trying to get a good look at the man. "You can come on out...I don't bite."

He did not know where to go or what to do.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, and knocked a smaller bell to distract Steve and ran.

"Hey!" Steve tried to chase after him, but could not navigate in the dark so well, and around all of these bells.

Anthony kept pushing through, and he opened up a trap door, dropping down to a private prayer room and his heart was racing.

"That was too close..."

" _You're telling me...you scared me to death!_ "

He did not turn around, for fear of subjugating this woman to horrors that she could never unsee. But he had nowhere else to go...

"I'm sorry..." He said again, this time quieter, ashamed of putting himself in this situation. This was getting to be too much for him. Maybe Thanos was right...

"No, you're fine, it's just you scared me when you suddenly fell from the ceiling and almost landed on top of me!" She laughed. But when he kept staring at the wall, she became confused. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he winced at the touch, and she stepped back, not expecting that kind of reaction.

"I'm ok...just...not supposed to be here..."

"None of us are. Come on, let's find a way to get out of here, and-" She went to circle him around, and when he screamed "NO!" [once again, not the reaction she thought was needed] and shoved her away to keep her from screaming in terror, he was surprised she just looked puzzled instead.

They stared at each other for a minute in shock and silence, both trying to figure the other out.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Anthony could not make eye contact anymore. "I shouldn't even be here...I heard something and doors slamming, and I just-"

"Hey, you're ok...my name is Carol...like I said, let's just get out of here, and-"

"I can't..."

"Did _he_ imprison you too?"

"No! This is my sanctuary...I...I've said too much, I need to-"

"Carol?" Steve opened the door and his eyes rested on Anthony, and Anthony stared back in fear. "Well, you're hard to keep up with. Now we can properly meet." He held out his hand. "I'm Steve."

Anthony was trapped, and he had no idea why these people were so persistent in talking to him.

_Did they not see what he looked like?_

"Is this some kind of test? Like, I get it, I deserved to be punished, but..."

"Why would you think that?" Carol reached out to grab his hand.

He backed away. "Like that, for example. No offense, but are you all blind? Because _this_..." He gestured to his face, then ripped the bandages off, wincing in the process. "Is not meant to be seen and treated normally..."

"What's a scar? It's nothing to be ashamed of..." Steve raised his shirt up. "See, there's more like that all over me."

"Because you never know when to stop while you're ahead." Carol rolled her eyes. "I've got scars too." She tilted her head and pushed her hair back, revealing one on her neck.

"And if you've seen my friend, Bucky, well, let's just say, he _used to be_ the most eligible bachelor in the land..."

"I'm right here, you know." Bucky was leaning against the door. "What are you, some kind of guardian angel of this place?"

"Bucky, stop." Steve introduced them. "He...lives here?"

"Yes..." Anthony answered.

"Churches do always seem to be a nice place to crash...not one I would pick on my own free will..."

"Why are you all here anyway? I mean...everyone is welcome here, obviously, it's just..."

"We can't stay out of trouble with the law anywhere we go because we're just a bunch of stubborn assholes who like to pick fights with the biggest bullies." Bucky explained sarcastically.

"Don't take it personally..." Anthony understood. "Minister Thanos just wants what's best for us, and he has standards-"

"That we will never achieve because he thinks we're a bunch of evil witches." Carol played it off like a joke, but deep down she was still disturbed by what he said, and _did_ to her.

"Well, I'm beat, so guest rooms are..." Bucky looked around confused.

"Oh, pardon me, this way."

They followed Anthony to some private quarters meant for extremely sick or wounded patients that were empty.

"Stay here as long as you like. If you need anything, I'll be where you found me."

"Thank-you, Anthony." Steve smiled warmly at him.

Anthony left without another word, pinching himself because he had to be dreaming.

This was not how things were supposed to go at all...


	9. Chapter 9

Thor watched the guards surrounding Notre Dame warily. He could not forgive himself for making these people's situation worse.

_You set us up._ Her words hurt him.

He had to make amends.

Being as nonchalant as he possibly could, as Captain of the Guard, he decided to just walk through the front door.

Of course, it worked. Probably because they wanted the gypsies, and he could chase them out.

Too bad for them.

Thor went to a winding staircase and started his ascent. He kept quiet, making sure no one was following him, but when he looked back in front of him, Anthony was standing there.

"Hi, I'm looking for the gypsies. Have you seen them?" Thor put on that innocent, cheerful smile.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Anthony crossed his arms. "Um, why are you here? I thought soldiers didn't have jurisdiction here."

"They don't...I came as a friend..." Thor checked behind him again. "This may sound strange, but I was hoping to help them escape so they can get out of here. Thanos has lost his mind."

Anthony frowned. "You're going against your superior?"

Thor studied him. He made it this far. Why lie now? Especially given where they were. "I am."

"Well, you won't find them up there, and I'm not going to tell you where because clearly, I don't trust you."

"That's fair." Thor shrugged. "Then why don't you just give them a message for me?"

"Why do you want to help them?"

"Because they are completely innocent and do not deserve to be punished."

Anthony almost believed him, but he really did not even fully trust the people he was currently protecting either. He always had a soft spot for those seeking refuge here, so it was not his place to judge.

"All right." He agreed.

"The guards will be weary and we have more men on standby at 3:00...I believe just before that time would be the best to help them escape."

"Oh, I can handle it just fine on my own." Anthony held up a hand to stop him. "I may not look it, but _I am_."

"Never said you weren't..." Thor let curiosity get the best of him. "If you don't mind me asking...are _you_ the mysterious bellringer?"

"What's so mysterious about my job?"

"Nothing at all. You do marvelous work. It's just that, well, you never leave this place?"

"Ok, we're done here. Get out, unless you need to confess for any more trouble you're sure to cause..."

Anthony left him to go check on his refugees, wondering if maybe he was being too hard on the guy.

_Can never be too careful._

"Don't tell me you're all light sleepers too." He saw them all awake, conversing quietly amongst each other about who knows what.

"What's wrong? Is someone coming?" Steve got up from the bed.

"No...um...got a hot tip that we need to leave in a few hours, once the first round of soldiers are getting delirious."

"First round?" Bucky repeated. "Jesus Christ, this guy's got the hots for us or what?"

"Bucky, not here, of _all_ places." Steve said.

Carol was not surprised, and shivered at the mention of this man who would literally stop at nothing to-

"Carol? Talk to us, what's wrong?" Steve kept trying to ask.

"It's nothing...promise." She lied.

* * *

Thanos splashed water on his face, blending it with the sweat and tears from all of the emotions that have been plaguing him recently. He swore an oath to protect the people of Paris, and made a personal vow with God himself that he would be as righteous as a man could be...

And he failed miserably.

Because now, he felt an intense desire... _lust_ , he dare not speak it...for this gypsy girl. This mysterious woman who was too confident and carefree for her own good. Running around in sin with unmarried men, living this nomadic life that ignored an honest way to salvation.

Yet, it was intoxicating, and _so tempting_.

"Why am I so weak?" He questioned himself.

The fireplace crackled and sizzled, the heat whipping his back. He turned to look at it.

"She's like a flame, and I, a moth. Drawn to it with no control. Am I not loyal and faithful to you, Lord, and to my civic duty that you have blessed me with?" He prayed out loud. "Forgive me, for I have sinned, but...this desire feels so _good_..."

He watched the flames dance, but all he could see was _her_ dancing. He fell into a trance...

This spell she has on him...

Closing his eyes, Thanos relived the sensation he felt when last he saw her.

"Very well..." He spoke to the flames as if speaking to her. "I will make you an offer you cannot refuse, _gypsy_...be mine...or you will _burn..._ may God have mercy on our souls..."


	10. Chapter 10

"We're doing _what_?" Bucky was not a fan of the plan, not...at...all...

"You'll be fine. I've done it loads of times..." Anthony said. "...I've done it once, and I had a _tiny_ miscalculation with how much rope I needed, but that's ok! Because we won't need to get to the ground. Just to the rooftops of the tallest buildings."

"Steve, I hate heights..." Bucky whined.

"Don't be such a baby." Steve said.

"Yeah, don't cower like a _girl_." Carol teased.

"And, if it makes you feel any better..."

"We don't have to land in a handstand?"

"Bucky..."

"...I've checked and triple-checked it from the last time I did it, and it is so secure, I would put Mother Mary herself on it."

"Works for me." Steve trusted this man, but felt like there was more to his story than he was letting on.

"You're coming with us, right?" Carol asked.

"I will be right there with you every step of the way. I'll even go first, so if someone were to fall to their death, it'd be me."

"Don't say that." Steve felt nervous again.

"You've seen me in action. I've always wanted to run away and join the circus."

"Now you can." Carol said.

"Oh, no, sorry, this...is my home. I can't leave..."

"Why, though?" Steve said. "Surely someone else can ring the bells on time-"

"Just make a list of instructions..." Bucky agreed.

"And you can come with us." Carol smiled, emphasizing her point. "You can be part of our family."

Family.

_Wouldn't that be something? To go out there, and see the world, learning from them, but-_

_WAIT WAIT WAIT You're just going to leave behind your home? Don't you have a family here who risked everything for you? Who saved your life? Who is still trying to guarantee your future? How selfish can you be?_

"What's wrong?" Steve saw the rising fear in Anthony's expressions.

"Nothing, I just...I won't...I will make sure you get out of here...I promise. But I can't betray _my_ family."

They all look defeated, slumping their posture ever so slightly.

"I understand...if you've got something good, you gotta hold onto it. Because this world is tough, and you need to support to get through it..." Steve said.

Anthony nodded. "Thank-you, though, for the offer...I'd love to go, but..." _Shut-up! Shut-up! Shut-up!_

"I get it...it's ok." Carol said. She smiled and took his hand, squeezing it for assurance.

A shock wave went through him. Every time they touched him, it felt...good... _strange_ , but good.

"We're really doing this?" Bucky went back to the problem at hand.

"Unless you're hiding wings under that chip on your shoulder, I'm with Anthony on this." Carol winked at him. "Besides, it'll be fun."

"Famous last words..." Steve recalled literally everything in their life that went wrong after that phrase was said by one of them on any given day.

It is by the grace of God they had survived this long.

"All right, here we go..." Anthony hopped up onto a platform and moved a huge painting to reveal the rest of the rope.

"You've been busy." Steve was impressed. _He did all of this in the few hours of sleep we got?_

"You should see me when I'm bored." Anthony bragged. "Now, if I may..." He went to each of them, securing them around the waist and the wrists, trying not to make it awkward. Given it was still dark, and they only had a little bit of moonlight, he had to get pretty close to make sure the knots were secure.

"Are you sure they're like, triple-knotted?" Bucky cautiously tugged on the rope.

"I promise...you can trust me." Anthony said sincerely. He never forgets that he is a rare breed in every sense of the term, but also for the fact that he was used to heights and stunts such as this, as he incorporated it into his daily routine every day. So as he grew in strength and agility, he also grew in courage...maybe almost considering himself a daredevil. [He would _never_ admit that out loud.]

"Ok, kids...here we go." He stood up on the window, and they were all impressed with how he never missed a beat. He was just as comfortable up there as he would be on the ground floor. "The trick is to not look down. Look straight where you want your feet to go. Watch me first." Grabbing onto the rope attaching them all, he pulled to give one last assurance. "Carol, do you mind giving a tug?"

"We're secure."

"If I die, it's your fault, and I'm going to haunt your ass." Bucky eyed her.

"I'll be dead, too, idiot."

"Guys, let's focus." Steve broke up the party. They still had to be a little quiet, sneaking out and all. "Remember who's down there waiting for us."

"All right...it's almost three, so we better get moving." Anthony took a deep breath and jumped.

The other three leaned over and watched Anthony scale down the wall with ease.

"Ok...not so bad." Bucky admitted.

"Come on, man. Don't wimp out on me now." Steve's heart was racing, from either fear or adrenaline, he had no clue. He took a good grip of the rope, winked at them, and jumped.

After a few moments, it was Bucky's turn.

"You'll be fine..." Carol encouraged, then smirked. "Now, get up there, before I push you."

His eyes almost bugged out. "Quit it."

"Haha come on. You can do this. Like Anthony said. Don't look down."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Bucky timidly crouched on top of the ledge, and climbed down to where he was standing sideways on the wall. He finally took a breath, realizing he was not indeed going to fall. But he walked down, too afraid to jump and lose what little security he was given.

"You ok, man?" Steve whispered.

Bucky bravely held a thumbs up and nodded to Carol for her turn.

With the grace and poise of a dancer, she leaped off and landed silently on the wall.

Slowly, but surely, they all made it to the roof of a bakery, one by one Anthony helping get to the levelness by pulling on the rope a little harder. When they were all out of the ropes, Anthony started to bid them farewell when Steve grabbed his hand.

There was that shock wave again, and his heart was pounding even more than he thought possible.

"Come on..." Steve whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Anthony blinked, and he was already a few miles away from Notre Dame.

"What am I doing?"

"Going on an adventure!" Carol said excitedly.

They kept climbing, leaping, scaling, and jumping, going more freely as they moved further away from the guards. When they made it out of the city and into the woods, Anthony collapsed and started wheezing.

"Hey, you ok?" Steve knelt down and checked on him. He had asthma as a kid, but thankfully grew out of it...literally.

Anthony's eyes were wide and uncertain, but eventually he calmed down and repeated his question.

"What am I doing?"

"You're going on an adventure...like she said." Bucky repeated. "Come on, man. Live a little. Don't tell me you've never been outside."

"I have too..." Anthony defended. _Ten years ago..._

"We're almost there, think you can make it?" Carol got down on her knees and rubbed his back for comfort.

"Yeah...sorry...it's just...the shock of it all..."

"Hey...Anthony..." Steve tilted his chin up so he could look at him. "Thank-you for getting us out of there...we don't do well in prisons, no matter how grand they may seem."

"What he's trying to say is we're tree huggers and despise anything man-made."

"Says the man who cannot drink from a stream without his metal cup."

"Carol, can we focus on the real problem at hand? I'm scared-"

"That's a first..." Steve sarcastically quipped.

"I'm scared that they've found out we escaped, and they're already after us..."

"We're fine, I promise. No bells are supposed to ring until morning... _then_ we can start to panic."

"We can be halfway to Spain by then..." Bucky said.

"I don't want to go to Spain, Bucky..." Steve complained. "Remember what happened last time?"

"It seems like everywhere you go, you always get into trouble..." Anthony thought out loud.

"Keeps us young and fit." Bucky flexed his arm.

"I think I grew a couple grey hairs along the way..." Carol was pulling at her hair.

"Aren't you going to miss your boyfriend?" Steve teased.

" _Shut-up_." She punched him in the arm.

Anthony looked confused.

"She's been flirting with the _Captain of the Guard_..."

"Oh, well...he is very handsome, I'll give him that. And he's actually not a complete asshole like all of the other soldiers." Anthony explained.

"Very funny, but you do realize he's the one that set us up..." Carol frowned. She would never admit to them that she was a tad disappointed. So what if Anthony's right? I mean, that _hair_...

"Honestly, the farther we get away from here, the better..." Steve sighed. "There's more to France than just Paris, and since you don't get out much, let's get moving. I'm sure Fury is worried."

"What makes you think Fury's worried?" Bucky questioned.

"I mean for Carol. He hates us."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I can't help it he loves me the most. Maybe it's because I'm the youngest?"

"The hottest..." Bucky whispered in Anthony's ear.

He deserved that smack on the head.

Anthony calmed down a bit, as they hiked along the deep woods. But he still kept looking over his shoulder for fear of what was to come if he ever got caught doing what he was doing.

_Lord, forgive me..._


	12. Chapter 12

Thanos arrived to Notre Dame that very morning unexpectedly. All of the guards stood at attention, trying their best to stifle their yawns and fatigue from the boredom of their current job.

_It has to be done, though._

He noticed something strange, walking through the halls, up the winding staircase.

She was silent. The bells were not ringing...and there were no sign of the gypsies, or...

" _Anthony..._ " Thanos fumed. Ensuring his suspicions, he checked every nook and cranny of the entire building, growing more and more furious.

Shoving the doors open, stunning the guards, he stormed down the stairs and turned around to face him.

"The gypsies have escaped...no doubt with some skillful help. I believe the accomplice is none other than the Winter Soldier. I want to you to find them, and bring them to the Palace of Justice... _alive_."

Captain Thor showed up to the scene, only hearing the tail end of the order.

"Orders, sir?"

"Find the gypsies..." Thanos sternly commanded. "Do whatever it takes..."

He watched his superior get back into his carriage and disappear down the street. Sighing to himself, he turned to his men.

"You heard him. You men, stay here in case they're just hiding. Everyone else, scatter!"

He silently prayed that they were as far away from Paris as possible. Lord only knew what fate lay before them if Minister Thanos got a hold of them.

Why was he so desperate to capture them? What was with the hatred for these gypsies?

The silence of the bells played out as an ominous warning to the citizens of Paris.

War had begun.

* * *

"Steve, wait!" Bucky halted the group. Everyone looked worried and he signaled to silently look ahead.

They could barely see it, especially Anthony, but their fears had come true.

Soldiers were spreading out...forming a blockade.

"Well, that's a setback..." Steve crouched down.

"We're still trapped." Carol said. "What are we going to do?"

Anthony thought out multiple possibilities, all of them ending badly. But he was not about to shatter all of their hope. They will think of something...

_But it better be quickly..._

"I've got an idea...but you're not gonna like it..."

"As long as it doesn't have anything to do with your last plan, I'm good." Bucky said.

"No, it's the exact opposite...we're going underground..."

"Oh...brilliant..."

"What, dig our way through to the other side of the earth? We going to China or something?" Steve asked, halfway serious.

"We'll get there one day, but I'm talking about these burial tunnels underground...they're not done, per say, but easy to travel fast and undetected."

"How do we get there?" Carol asked.

"Don't answer that..." Bucky deadpanned.

"...We have to go through the cemetery and-"

Bucky was done with this little adventure, just wishing he was helping everyone back at camp getting the hell out of here before they got hanged for being... _gypsies_.

"Bucky?" He came back to the present and saw they were all staring at him.

"Let's get going, unless you wanna become dog food."

"Steven Grant Rogers, you are a sick son of a bitch..."

"Can you watch your language, please?"

As they went back and forth, Carol gave Anthony a look of exasperation and they silently laughed to each other, moving on to their new destination where hopefully freedom awaited.

* * *

Thanos was trying to keep it together. Very rarely did the man ever show his temper, but this was the last straw.

Not only had those vial and wicked gypsies escaped, but his own Anthony was the culprit who made it happen.

_How could he do this to me? After all I had done for him._

He looked out the window of his carriage, praying for God to deliver them all to justice.

_A lesson needs to be learned, young man._

"Woah!" The soldier driving the carriage suddenly stopped.

Thanos irritably got out to see what all of the fuss was about.

"What is the meaning of this?"


	13. Chapter 13

A cloaked figure was bent down in the middle of the road, feeling around for something. His hand paused on a stick, and Thanos and his guard relaxed slightly.

"Move along, so we may pass through...I know you can hear me..."

The man flipped his hood onto his shoulders, a worn handkerchief wrapped around his eyes.

"Of course I can. Forgive me sir. But, as _you_ can clearly see, I am a bit lost. I was heading for Paris..."

"I'm afraid your kind aren't welcome here..."

"Excuse me?" The man titled his head, then laughed. "Are you discriminating against the blind?"

"I'm discriminating against all that is against our Lord, which includes thievery and witchcraft, which to me, explains your...condition."

"Wow...I thought my friends were over exaggerating when they told me how cruel you were...but, I must be mistaken, because they never came back to tell me anything...might be because of you, since they were burned at the stake, they were hung by the dozens, or drowned in the river..."

Thanos' anger was boiling over. He stepped off the carriage and walked to tower over the much smaller man.

"God has granted me this power to save the world. I can only do so much when they refuse to repent, choosing the pleasures of this world over righteousness."

"It's kinda hard to do so when they're starving and can't find a roof over their head, because no one wants to give them an honest chance..."

"I suggest you move along, _gypsy_...I have _honest_ work to fulfill..." Thanos made to shove the blind man away, but was stopped from doing so by the staff.

"I'm sorry, Minister Thanos, but I can't let you kill any more of my family..." He was looking straight ahead, but his movements were so much more stronger and confidant than meets the eye.

"You jest?" Thanos laughed. "Even on my worst day, I can snap you in half like a twig with my bare hands..."

"You're right, but one must find the twig first-" The man threw a substance to the ground, which exploded into a puff of red smoke, choking Thanos and his guards.

"After him!" He barked.

They split off in different directions, but the blind man had disappeared.

"What the devil..." Thanos realized he was becoming more outnumbered, and he had to move quickly if he were to find these gypsies. He cannot afford for more reinforcements to unite against him.

* * *

Anthony and the gypsies continued through the mass graves, ducking behind every headstone. Paranoia kept them alert, as the sun was creeping up into the sky.

"Over here!" A voice whispered.

Steve motioned for them to follow and they all moved down to a clearing where a huge mausoleum was barely standing.

"That's not creepy at all..." Bucky said.

"Matthew, thank God!" Carol hugged the man, who warmly returned the gesture.

"Mind telling me what's going on and why Minister Thanos is still on the warpath?"

"Long story, short...we've all pissed him off..." Anthony explained.

"Except me...I've actually been the only decent human being in this bunch." Bucky added.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The man tilted his head slightly.

"This is Anthony, he helped us escape the cathedral when Thanos trapped us all...he saved our lives..." Carol explained.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude..." The man shook Anthony's hand firmly. "I'm Matthew, and well, these guys are all I have left after Minister Thanos murdered my family and friends years ago..."

"No, I should apologize...I've lived with him for the past ten years, well...he visits me on most days, but-"

"You were his prisoner?"

Anthony did not know what to say anymore. The longer he was around these people, the more his life was getting turned upside down again.

"We better get going..." Steve said nervously. "Matthew, where is everyone?"

"Here, actually..." Matthew pressed his hand on the door of the mausoleum. "My ancestors called this place The Court of Miracles, but don't let the name scare you...not all of us have mastered the art of witchcraft." He shrugged.

Anthony was not sure if he was being serious or trying to be funny...


	14. Chapter 14

They entered the mausoleum and hovered around the large tomb. Only two torches lit through the darkness, but one of them did not need to worry about such obstacles. Matthew felt for the edges and looked towards the group.

"Help me move this..." Steve and Bucky pushed with Matthew and the lid to the tomb fell over.

"Not what I was expecting..." Anthony raised his eyebrows to the staircase descending down into pitch black.

They grabbed the torches and followed Matthew down underneath the city of Paris.

"You know how I said how I've never really been outside and wanted to see the world and stuff? This was not on the top of my list..." Anthony looked around warily as they all went single file through the tunnel.

"You should try seeing it from my point of view." Matthew said.

They all stifled a laugh.

"Anthony?" Carol squeezed right up next to him and walked shoulder-to-shoulder with the man. "Can I ask you something?"

He smiled. He really did not mind, being asked about his scar. He used to be so self conscious about it, but after everyone in the church treated him normally, and then these guys, he accepted this as a reminder that he was a survivor. "I don't really remember much from that day, to be honest..."

"I don't want to-"

"No, it's fine...curiosity is a good thing, and me telling my tragic backstory to outsiders might be good therapy for me, as all I've had to talk to are priests who just tell me 'the Lord works in mysterious ways'...I'd like something a little more human for now..."

"You really don't have to right now if you're not comfortable with us..." Steve said. "After all, it's only been, what two days since we met?"

"Has it been that long? No wonder I'm so sleepy..." Bucky complained. "Listen, Anthony, we've all got our own fair share of tragic backstories, and when we get to where we're going, we can all sit around the campfire, hold hands, and pour out our feelings."

"Sounds romantic, but I'd rather get mine out of the way now, so I don't have to make eye contact with anyone. I'm used to confessions and prayers without having to see a face, so..." He took a deep breath. "Where do we begin? My parents and I were coming up to Paris for holiday, and the snow was coming down hard that night. I have no idea what happened, but my mom suddenly screamed my name and threw herself on top of me, as if trying to hide me or protect me from something. There was crying and begging and...and..." Carol caught a glimpse of a tear trickling down his cheek. "And then my head hit something, and I must have passed out because when I woke up...I was on a bed in Notre Dame being nursed back to health by the Archdeacon himself. He told me Minister Thanos rescued me and together they took care of me...gave me a home...a sanctuary..." He felt a soft hand squeeze his shoulder and he smiled at Carol, who had tears in her eyes.

"I had no idea...I'm so sorry..." She said. "How can someone be so cruel and threatening to us, yet be a savior for you?"

"I don't know...I really don't...and that's what bothers me..." Anthony frowned, thinking hard. "Because I mean, he was no father of the year, but he was a lot better than my old man ever was. Always praised my efforts, but pushed me to reach my true potential. He was strict, but he's military, that's to be expected...but...why does he hate you so much?"

"Because this bitch decided to stand up to him." Bucky shoved Steve.

"Jerk..." He shoved back.

"Watch your step..." Matthew said.

"Very funny coming from you..." Anthony said. "Sorry...uh, I had to have my one blind joke..."

"Don't hurt yourself, I live with these assholes." Matthew smiled. "Some of them are actually kinda hilarious..."

"A blind ninja with a sense of humor...never thought I would _see_ that on my grand tour of the world...underground."

"I can assure you, what you're about to find is not as shut off from the world as you would imagine." Steve helped Matthew unlock and open a huge door that revealed what looked like an old abandoned marketplace.

"You're right...I feel better already...not as big as the cathedral, but so spacious!" Anthony looked around at all of the colorful tents and a stage at the back of the area with curtains and so much...stuff strung about.

"And this _space_ was meant to be kept secret so certain persons could not come back and finish the job..." A man with an eyepatch came out from a tent, all dressed in black. He had a scar that covered one eye that was similar to Anthony's. "Mind telling me who this is, and why we shouldn't kill him right now?"

"Fury, this is Anthony. If it weren't for him, we'd be Christmas decorations strung up all over Paris." Steve said. "He's our friend..."

"He's a lot more than that..." Fury held out his hand. "Name's Fury, and I'd like to formally apologize for any trouble that these motherfuckers got themselves into...so thank you for bailing them out so _I_ didn't have to..."

"Uh, the pleasure's all mine...Fury." Anthony smiled.

"Ya hungry? We just got the stew ready, unfortunately that's all we could scrounge up for today."

"Yes, thank-you..." Anthony sat down and had the most casual and fun dinner he had ever had in his life.

He met quite a few interesting characters, including a couple who had a history with the circus, Natasha and Clint. Then there was Peter, a young boy who barely looked fifteen, and who could not stop talking. He had some competition though, with Wade, who was the wildest of the bunch by far.

"A toast..." Clint stood up with his wine high in the sky. "To Anthony...thank-you for saving our family, and if you'd like, you can be a part of it..."

They all cheered, and Anthony drank to that.


	15. Chapter 15

Thor clenched his jaw tight as they came up to a widow's house. A little boy just shy of five years old hid behind her skirt.

"Five pieces of silver if you tell me where the gypsies are hiding..." Thanos held the coin in his hand, shuffling them around to try to entice the poor family.

"I don't know any gypsies, but if you could spare just something for my boy, may God bless-"

"Search the estate!"

The soldiers tore through their home, and all the while, Thor was trying to find reason to this madness.

"Arrest them..." Thanos said to Thor.

"On what charges?" He sharply turned his horse to get in Thanos' face.

"By _my_ orders, Captain. They are obstructing justice, and therefore must pay the price."

"They are innocent!"

Thanos gave him a look, and Thor backed off, allowing the boy and his mother to be taken away.

* * *

"Thirty pieces of silver for the gypsies..." Thanos stood over the man kneeling and begging for mercy.

"Please, Minister, there are no gypsies here, but in the past we have never turned our backs against a weary traveler..."

"No need to fear..." Thanos said calmly. "I am placing you under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear." He walked off, but felt a tug at his cloak.

"But we are innocent, I assure you, we know nothing of this Carol and...and, her friends-"

The door is shut in the man's face. Thanos takes a spear and blocks the door from ever opening. He leans over to Thor.

"Burn it."

"What?" Thor protests.

"Until it smolders." Thanos continued. "These people are traitors, and must be made examples of."

Thor took the flaming torch that Thanos offered him, jerking it ever so slightly from his grip. "With all due respect, sir, I wasn't trained to _murder the innocent_."

"But you were trained to _follow orders..._ " Thanos countered.

Thor held his breath and stared daggers into his superior. He stepped back a couple feet and looked at the house. Seeing a barrel of water out of the corner of his eye, he shoved the torch inside, smoldering the fire.

"Insolent _coward_." Thanos wasted no time, taking another torch from another soldier and lit the windmill on fire.

Thor saw the house become engulfed in flames right before his eyes. He immediately crashed through the window and grabbed the children.

"Get out! This way!" He shoved the father and mother out, holding the screaming infant and toddler close to his chest.

As soon as it started, it was over, and then Thor saw stars when a soldier knocked him upside the head.

"The sentence for insubordination is death..." Thanos led his horse up to Thor, guards pinning him down with a sword to his head. "Such a pity. You threw away a promising career..."

Thor smiled and defied him once again. "Consider it my highest honor, sir."

Out of nowhere a stone shot towards Thanos' horse, terrifying the creature. He reared back, neighing in surprise, and knocked Thanos to the ground. Thor used the distraction to his advantage, knocking the guards off of him and jumped onto the horse as it bolted away.

"Get him!" Thanos called for the attack, and arrows started flying as Thor raced across a bridge.

He cried out in pain as one nailed him in the back and he plummeted into the river below.

"Don't waste your arrows." Thanos raised his hand. "Let the traitor rot in his watery grave. Find the gypsies! If we have to burn Paris to the ground, so be it..."

* * *

"Steve!" Carol panted, desperate for help. "Bucky!"

The two men woke up to her cries for help and ran to the door of their hideout.

"Carol!? What the hell are you-"

"Please, we have to help him...he risked his life to save an innocent family. Thanos is literally burning down the city looking for us."

"Oh God..." Steve was mortified. This had gone too far.

They helped bring the man in and laid him down in the tent for the wounded.

"I'll draw some water." Bucky offered.

"Here...drink this..." Steve gave Carol some drinking water, and she gratefully accepted. "Are you ok?"

"You always ask me that same question, expecting me to say what you want me to say..." She shook her head. "I'm not ok, Steve..." She fought back tears and got to work on saving the man before them. "This man, this captain of the guard, I hated him because I thought he was just like Thanos. But, he's not..." She untied his shirt to take a better look at the wound. It was deep, but fixable.

Thor grunted and found himself in a tent with-

He twitched in fear, his body still in survival mode.

"Thor...look at me...you're safe now...you're far away from Thanos..."

"But...what?"

"You saved their lives..." Carol smiled. "Guess I owe you an apology...I misjudged you..."

"Apology acceptedAH!"

"Oh, here, this will help." Steve handed Carol the wine and poured it over the wound.

"No, it doesn't!" Thor hissed in pain.

"What's going on?" Anthony barged into the tent, and stared at Thor. "What's going on?" He repeated a little more sternly.

"I told you, we're not enemies..." Thor cringed again. "But, Thanos has gained another enemy after I defied him..."

"He's burning the city, hurting innocent families, all because of us..." Steve explained.

"This is all my fault..." Anthony sat down in the corner. He rubbed his scar. "I should've been more careful."

"You've done nothing wrong, Anthony..." Steve said. "You saved us, you brought us back to our family..."

"But what are we going to do now, Steve?!" Anthony shouted. "He knows you've all escaped because of me! I've failed him...and I've failed you..." He took off out of the tent to hide away, praying for forgiveness for causing so much pain and misery.


	16. Chapter 16

Thor was relieved when Carol finished stitching him up.

"Why is...every time we meet...I end up hurt in some way?" He asked, half-way serious.

Carol laughed quietly. "Because you're a little hard to read, soldier..."

"You as well..." He stopped her hand and rested it over his wound. "I want to thank you for saving my life...and I want to apologize for ruining yours..."

"Don't do that..." She shook her head. "I jumped to conclusions like I always do...and you're welcome..."

A moment went by between them, and then Carol leaned forward to kiss him. Thor accepted.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" Thor brushed her hair back from her face to get a better look.

Carol blushed. "I think I would remember something so crazy and unbelievable..."

* * *

"What in the world are you two doing?" Anthony came up on Peter and Wade.

"Trying to see who's the strongest!" Peter strained to answer, not able to breathe from all of the pushups they just both collapsed from.

"It's him!" Wade panted. "I give up...being strong is so hard..."

"Isn't that kinda the point?" Anthony smirked.

"Shut up..." Wade lazily yelled back.

"Don't have too much fun..." Anthony kept on wandering, but everywhere he went, there were people. He was getting a little frustrated, because back at the bell tower, it was so easy to be alone...that is how it was most of the time...

"Hey, Anthony, wait up!"

He turned to see Steve coming up behind him.

"I don't want a pity party..."

"I'm not here for that..." Steve said. "I'm here so you don't have to be alone..."

Anthony teared up. "After all the shit we've been through..."

"And we got through it because of _you_..." Steve laughed shyly. "Anthony, I've been around a lot, and I have never met anyone as _brilliant_ and selfless as you. You risked everything to save us, and we still don't even know that much about each other..." He failed to hide the slight blush in his cheeks. "But I'd like to get to know you a little better..."

"Yeah?" Anthony found it hard to believe. _Was this really happening? Or was this all some crazy dream, and he would wake up back at the bell tower?_ "I'd like that, too..."

"Come on..." Steve held his hand out.

Anthony took it without hesitation this time.

* * *

Natasha climbed up the ladder to Clint's little nook and plopped down next to him.

"Hey..." He said.

"Hey yourself." She smiled.

"Do you think it's him?"

She nodded her head, watching Anthony laugh at something Steve said.

"I know it is..."


	17. Chapter 17

A week went by, and Steve hated seeing Anthony locked up again. He promised him he would take him all over the world, never staying in the same place twice for too long.

"Hey..." He caught his attention, who was sewing up a blanket for a little girl.

"Hey..." Anthony replied.

"I wanna show you something." Steve tilted his head in the vague direction he wanted to go.

Anthony jumped up, always eager to see what that phrase was leading to. They went up a ladder and Steve showed him a little nook covered by a veil of old drapes.

"I'm impressed...by the clashing colors..." Anthony was being smart.

Steve laughed. "This isn't it..." He moved a tiny stool to the side, revealing a trap door. Reaching his hand out, Anthony anxiously accepted it again, and after climbing up...

"Wow..." Anthony watched the sun set over the horizon. He could see Notre Dame in the distance, in all of her glory.

"Yeah...beautiful, isn't it?" Steve shrugged. "I'm sorry about all this...we'll get out of here, and I'll take you everywhere you've ever read in those books...I promise..."

"Steve..." Anthony sighed. "Don't worry about me...I'm just a mess, and, in case you haven't figured it out, I'm a little conflicted with my most recent actions and who I've been pissing off, and-"

Steve grabbed his hand and traced Anthony's scar with his other hand gently, so lightly that it sent chills down his spine.

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" Steve thought out loud.

"I'm not, I-" Anthony was cut off by Steve's finger on his lips.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore...I will always be right here, ok?"

Anthony nodded his head, having trouble breathing because what was this feeling? His heart was beating out of his chest...his cheeks were burning from this fire deep inside of him...

" _Anthony. Edward. Stark_."

They found themselves surrounded by none other than Thanos and his army.

"I always knew you were trouble...but to immediately fall prey to such sinful _lust_...saying I am disappointed in you is putting it mildly..." Thanos inched closer to the couple. Anthony was shaking in fear, and Steve moved himself to be between the two. "But, as I've always said, 'our Lord works in mysterious ways'...I guess by keeping you alive, I was not only sparing myself any more grief, but you were the one who led me here to finally purge this city of all evil..." Soldiers grabbed the two men and pulled them aside from the entrance. "After twenty years, the Court of Miracles is mine at last...thank-you Anthony..."

"Stop it...Please...they're innocent, they've done nothing wrong!" Anthony cried.

"You are too forgiving...but there must be punishment for our transgressions..." Thanos said.

"Leave him alone!" Steve broke free temporarily from the soldiers holding him to take a swing at Thanos.

But Thanos was quick, and he easily blocked the attack and pulled the blonde back up from the ground by his shirt collar.

"You...scum of the Earth..." Thanos spat. "You dared to challenge me last time we met, and I haven't forgotten..." Keeping him still with one hand, Thanos punched him with another. Steve spat blood. " _I_ am the _law_ here, and you _will obey me...so help me God._ " He threw him to the ground. "Take this vermin to the Palace of Justice..." He walked over to the entrance of the secret passage they had emerged from. "Find the girl, and bring her to me..."

Soldiers filed in, and Anthony could hear screams of protests from the surface.

_Why is this happening?_

"Well, well, well, look what else I've caught...Captain Thor! Back from the dead...I guess the tales of the Court of Miracles are true..." Thanos left Thor to struggle with his captors and came upon his prize.

"We meet again, _gypsy_..." Thanos came up to Carol and stroked her face gently.

She jerked her head away and spat in his face. " _Don't touch me again..._ "

He smiled and leaned forward in her ear. "I think I'll be the judge of that..." He whispered.

"Thanos, please! Have mercy...just punish me...I'm the one who started all of this..." Anthony begged. "If it weren't for me-"

"Anthony, don't say that..." Carol said. "It's not your fault there are monsters in this world who prey on people who aren't _perfect_ enough for them..." She turned her attention to Thanos. "Does it make you feel more powerful?"

Thanos eyed her with anger. "Take them away."


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky came upon the scene and hid behind a tombstone. Watching in despair seeing his family carried off, he desperately tried to come up with a plan to save them.

"Don't move." A voice behind him commanded. Bucky froze in terror.

"I can help you get your friends out, but you're gonna have to trust me."

Bucky swallowed. "Seems I have no other choice..."

* * *

Carol was thrown in a cell roughly, but she bounced right back up to try to fight her way out. The door pushed her back, and she was shrouded in darkness, save for one window high up above that gave a little light. She crawled over to it, and stared.

When she lost track of time, the door opened up, and hid in the shadows.

Thanos entered calmly with a lantern and a plate of food.

"I thought you'd might be hungry..." He offered it to her.

Carol eyed it greedily, but immediately hid that longing, and slapped it out of his hand.

"Ungrateful as well..." Thanos sat the lantern down. "You are incredibly stubborn...and beautiful."

Carol did a double take. " _Excuse me?_ "

"I hold a lot of power in this city...I have many riches and luxuries only a few here could ever hope to gain. I can provide you and your friends rehabilitation into society. Where they can thrive, and never have to worry about where their next meal is coming from..."

"I find that hard to believe..."

"I'm a reasonable man..." His calmness changed. "There's only one thing I want in return for my services..."

She was caught with her back pinned to the wall as Thanos had her shoulders held fast and their lips collided. For a horrifying moment, her nightmares had come true. She was trapped with the devil himself, and she was not strong enough to push him off of her.

So, she did the only thing she could do...she bit him.

Thanos jumped back in shock.

"You witch..." He slapped her face and she fell to the ground. "I have offered you what you have always wanted! What you have always dreamed of!" He pulled her back towards him by the hair as she cried in pain. "And _this_ is how I am repaid?!" He pinned her against the wall again...this time, by her throat.

Carol coughed and sobbed. "Let...go...of me..." She tried to kick, but it did nothing. She was losing strength fast.

"I'm giving you a choice, gypsy..." Thanos said threateningly. "You will choose me...or I will kill every last one of your friends and make you watch...starting with that retched Thor..."

"You're a monster..." She whispered...

He dropped her to the ground, and she scurried away like a rat into the corner.

"I will return, and you will give me the answer I want..."


	19. Chapter 19

Thor cried out, his echoes filling the Palace of Justice as the whip came down on his back again. He had lost count a long time ago, and almost lost consciousness.

"That's enough." Thanos told the man whose soul purpose was to torture until they were broken.

Panting, Thor hung his head, wincing when all of his weight was on his bleeding wrists clamped in chains from the ceiling. Pieces of skin were peeled open...a swollen eye met his former commanding officer...

"So..." Thanos pulled up a stool and sat down to where Thor could see him better. "You have been bewitched by her as well...don't worry, your feelings for her are reciprocated, however, I wouldn't stake your life on it, if I were you. The odds are not in your favor."

"You lay a hand on her...I'll tear you to pieces..." Thor calmly said.

Thanos laughed. "I'd love to see you try...and besides..." He leaned in closer and gave an evil smirk. "I already have..."

Thor jerked at his chains. "You son of a bitch! You'll die for that!"

Thanos left him to his misery and moved onto his next prisoner.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, gypsy?" Thanos had to admire the man on the ground for his endurance.

The prison guard gave one final kick into the ribs, and he choked. He laid there for a minute, wheezing in pain.

But then he stood up.

"I can do this all day..." Steve smiled and wiped blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I believe you..." Thanos nodded. "Still, I don't quite understand something about you...you run around reckless, causing mayhem wherever you go, laughing in the face of authority, and yet...you use sanctuary to your advantage so you can seduce a man to bed with you?"

"If you're implying I'm a hypocrite, take a good look in the mirror..." Steve shot back. "And you have no right to talk about Anthony like he is just some guy to pleasure myself with. What you don't even realize is...he is so much more than just a genius or a beautiful face...he has the kindest heart, and the strongest spirit I have ever seen. Even after you imprisoned him, took everything from him...still, he shows kindness to complete strangers...how dare you take his life away like that..."

"I'm not here to do that..." Thanos said.

"Oh, you're threatening me?" Steve asked sarcastically. "Go ahead...but people will never stop fighting you for going after innocents and burning down an entire city just because we disobeyed your _self-righteousness_ and your-" Steve was slammed to the ground with a punch from the taller and much stronger man.

"I'm done talking to you...you will _rot_ in this cell until he forgets you ever existed. And I will make sure you live long enough to see the day when you break his heart for never coming to his rescue..."

Steve was shut in his cell alone finally, and he cried.

* * *

Anthony fiddled with a rock then threw it across the room, hitting the lock to his cell door square in the middle. It then opened, and that was just scary timing. Thanos stood there in the light, and it was a little jarring to him.

"Anthony...what is wrong with you?"

"Well, _you_ , for starters..." He fought tears, trying to stay calm. "What did you mean by 'keeping me alive'?"

Thanos laughed. "It is clear to me that you wouldn't understand, not when your heart has been stained with the darkness of sin. You let that man bring you down to his level..."

"I love the dirt...haven't got to feel what it's like in _ten years_!" He was shaking from anger and fear. "There _is no Winter Soldier_ , is there?! Just a fairy tale to keep me locked up, huh? _WHY?!_ " Anthony screamed. " _WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS?!_ "

"Anthony, listen to me..." Thanos began.

"I am...and you better tell me the truth, because I swear to God-"

" _Don't you dare! You have no right!_ " Thanos went to hit him, but stopped himself when he saw Anthony flinch away. He turned to leave. "I want you to think about all of the trouble you have caused...but remember this...even our darkest days can be used for the greater good. And by ridding this town of gypsies once again...you are a hero..."

"Stop saying that..." Anthony trembled. "I was trying to save them..."

"By letting them continue to live in sin? No, that is not how it's done..."

"Leave me alone."

"I wonder, if I let these gypsies escape, would they fight for you? Would they come to rescue you? You seem to think they're so kind and loving, but they're gypsies. Their way of life is evil incarnate. They would leave you and never look back...even Steve."

"Don't say his name..." Anthony let a tear fall.

_Maybe he should just leave...I'm nothing but trouble anyway..._


	20. Chapter 20

Thanos looked up in surprise. "Ah, another one? He must've missed the raid. Good work, Coulson."

"Thank-you, sir." Coulson stoically said, Bucky in chains. "I'm probably gonna call it a night. This one wore me out."

Thanos eyed Bucky. "I'll make sure to punish him accordingly. See you in the morning, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." Coulson led Bucky back to the cells to begin their plan of mass exodus.

* * *

"Steve!" Bucky whispered.

"...Bucky?" Steve groaned. "How-"

"Not now, we gotta get out of here." Bucky literally picked his friend up and ran with him.

"Anthony...where is he?"

"We're headed there right now..." Shouting was heard down the hall, and he grinned. "The party is just getting started."

"And I want to leave." Steve found the strength to keep up with him as they jogged towards Anthony's cell.

"I'll go get Thor." Coulson said, a ringlet of keys in his hand he apprehended from a knocked out guard.

"All right." Bucky and Steve searched the rooms Coulson unlocked. Gypsies and prisoners were all filing out.

Steve was getting desperate until they came across a cell with a man sitting on the ground, his head hanging down in shame.

"Anthony? Come on..." Steve grabbed for his hands, but was gently swatted away. "What's wrong?"

"Go on without me..." Anthony whispered.

Steve looked helplessly at Bucky. "Go find Carol and meet us outside...by the tree." Bucky nodded once and ran off. "Anthony? Anthony, look at me." Steve lifted his chin up and stared at the saddest face he had ever seen. "Remember what I told you? I'm sorry I haven't been doing too good at keeping my promise, but give me a second chance...please?"

"Thanos said-"

"To _hell_ with what Thanos said!" Steve shouted. Then quieted down when Anthony jumped. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I know he made you believe you were safe for all these years, but-"

"He killed my parents..." Anthony said. "He kept me a prisoner...he said you don't care about me...he said-"

He was stopped by Steve kissing him hard but so lovingly on the lips. When they finally broke free from each other, he was left panting.

"I love you, Anthony..."

Anthony froze, not knowing what to say...not even sure if he could move...

"Now, we can talk about this later, but we really have to go _now_."

"Ok..."

That was all Steve needed to get his friend up and moving and as far away from Thanos as he could manage.

* * *

"Thor?" Coulson circled his friend, shocked at the condition his fellow soldier was in. "Oh my...I'm so sorry..."

"It's not so bad..." Thor tried to play it off, but he was so sore. His back was numb and throbbing. Either he was ignoring the pain too well, or he just accepted it as his new normal. He cried as his hands were freed from the chains and they dropped without warning.

"Here." Coulson ripped his cape and helped wrap his wrists up to keep them from bleeding.

"Thank-you, my friend." Thor smiled, but quickly frowned. "Where is Thanos?"

Coulson thought a moment. "He was up by the entrance, but that was before all of... _this_."

"Carol." He ran off out the door, searching frantically for her.

"Thor? Thor!" Couslon chased after him, finally getting his attention. "Everyone is out. We've opened every door. It's empty."

"Where is she?!"

"Maybe she's outside?"

Thor shook his head. "No...I need to make sure."

"I'll go with you-"

"NO! Just make sure they all get out of here!" Thor ordered.

"Yes sir." Coulson made that promise and double checked cells as he ran past them. He came outside to the group of gypsies. "Hi..." He realized he was wearing his uniform. But he was the farthest thing from their enemy. "Follow me, and you'll be safe, I promise."

The crowd was not sure, scared it was a trick, but Bucky spoke up. "You can trust him." He made eye contact with Fury. "He's a friend."

Fury gave Coulson a look, and judging his character, he believed him. "You heard the man. Let's move!"

"Hey." Coulson turned to see Matthew, who had lost his cloth covering his eyes. "Thank-you...for saving us."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Coulson grabbed the man's hand, so he could feel the sincerity.

Matthew smiled, and they all left.

"Kid, you ok?" Wade caught up to Peter.

"I've been better." Peter tried to make light of the situation, but Wade could tell he was scared.

"So have I...let's make that a regular thing, ok?"

"Sounds good." Peter looked around the crowd. "But where's Carol? And Steve?"

"I don't know..." Wade said.

"We can't just leave them!" Peter suddenly stopped running. "What if they need help?"

Wade was torn, wanting to keep his friend safe, but did not like the idea of the others not making it out.

"Don't make me regret this."


	21. Chapter 21

Carol woke up with a headache, and she found herself being thrown about along a bumpy road. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to regain her balance and stand up.

She fell back and realized she was in a carriage. And she had a sinking feeling that the driver was the last person on earth she ever wanted to see.

Opening the door, the carriage was going really fast. She took one look at him, then to the hill down below and jumped. Grunting, she tumbled down a little faster than she anticipated. A horse whined from the sudden stop, and she knew she had to act fast.

Using the momentum from the fall, Carol started into a sprint, weaving in and out of the thick woods and into an open clearing on the countryside.

How long was she out of it?

The last thing she remembered was Thanos entering, and without a word, knocking her out and then she woke up in the carriage, and now she's running for her life.

She had no idea where she was, but she had to just keep moving away from him.

Adrenaline pushing her further and faster than she expected, Carol thought she had made it until her vision was blocked by a jet black horse with its rider, who had a much darker heart.

She did not want to give up so easily, but she knew she could never outrun a horse even on her best day. If she could just make it to the woods...

"It's over, gypsy..." Thanos circled her like a vulture. "It's just you and me, now. I cannot help your friends anymore. You will submit to me-"

"Over my dead body." Carol was disgusted. She was horrified. She was violated. And the bruise on her cheekbone was turning a nasty color.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

"No...No! Steve, I can't, I can't..." Anthony begged, dropping to his knees.

"Anthony, please...it's the only way. I promise, I _promise_ , this is not forever. But I cannot lose you."

"He won't hurt me! He almost did, and he stopped himself. There's still-"

"Anthony, are you hearing yourself?" Steve asked. "Are you defending the man who is literally causing us nothing but sorrow and grief and-"

"Just don't kill him." Anthony said. "You can beat the shit out of him, break his legs, I don't care...but I can't stand anymore death...I just can't..."

"I'm so sorry..." Steve pulled him up into a hug. "I understand..." He kissed the top of his head. "Just please promise me you will wait for me?"

"I can't leave you." Anthony was shaking again. "Trust me, I'll be fine. And you're not facing him alone."

"No, you're not."

They turned to see Thor on a horse, and two others tethered behind him.

"We're going after him together...and Thanos will pay for what he was done to all of us."

They nodded in agreement, and set off.

As Paris shrunk behind them, their nerves were growing as they were not sure what was going to happen. Even if Thanos was by himself, he was incredibly strong and skilled as a fighter. They had to be careful.

Anthony was scared of him using Carol as leverage, and he did _not_ want to lose her.

The sun was coming up, and they were about to split up, when Steve saw them.

"There! Follow me!"

They took a sharp right into the woods and were praying they were not too late.


	22. Chapter 22

Carol failed to make it to the hidden safety of the woods as Thanos jerked her back by her hair. She whimpered in pain and fought with all of her strength, but to no avail. A muscular arm snaked around her neck and tightened to keep her steady.

"I always win..." Thanos said in her ear. He inhaled slowly her sweat and moaned in pleasure. "If I can't have you... _he can't either_."

Her eyes widened in slim hope as she saw him and her friendsfriends coming to stop him.

"Thor..." She breathed.

Thanos was not surprised, or he did not reveal he was when he wrapped his other arm around Carol's waist.

"Well, well...isn't this my lucky day..."

"Thanos..." Thor jumped down from the horse and made his way forward cautiously. "Release her, unharmed, and I swear on my father, I will spare you."

"How noble..." Thanos laughed. "You have yet to determine where your loyalties lie, boy." He turned his attention to the others. "It seems I was wrong about you, Steve...your bewitching of Anthony is strong, and-"

"Stop calling them that! They're not witches! They're not evil! They're human!" Anthony barked. "And so am I...I'm not some monster that deserves to be locked up...and no one is coming after me...I have no one to fear in this world but _you_. Now let her go!"

"You have developed quite the temper...I know this has been a stressful time for you...but if you must learn your lesson the hard way, then so be it." Carol gasped as he let go of her neck to unsheathe a sword from his scabbard and hovered it mere centimeters from her throat. "Defiance against the laws of the land set by our God must be punished."

"Then come forward and meet your judgment." Thor swung his sword threateningly.

"One more step, and I'll make it painfully slow..." Thanos grinned wickedly, Carol shaking from fear, unable to move without risking injury. "Because I am a merciful man, gypsy...I'm giving you one. last. chance." He caressed her neck, and she shivered.

"You will die for that..." Thor promised.

A dagger grazed Thanos' arm, dangerously close to Carol, and she used that split second to her advantage and broke free. She fell backwards, and much gentler arms found her and pulled her back towards the others.

"What-" Thanos saw Wade and Peter reveal themselves from the tree line, smirking like the mischievous boys they were.

"You mess with one of us..." Wade said. "You mess with all of us."

"Way too cheesy, man." Peter whispered.

"I know..." Wade said. **But you love that, don't ya?**

Thanos got back up on his horse, shaking his head. "You all think you're better than me? That you deserve to be respected? That you deserve love? Think again." He threw a dagger straight for Carol's heart, but Anthony dove in front without hesitation.

"NO!" Steve fell to him, assessing the damage.

Anthony's breathing quickened, the pain from all those years ago flaring up again, overpowering the chronic pain he had learned to live with. He could feel it all throughout his chest. After careful attention and healing, praying, meditating, breathing exercises...

It was all for nothing.

"No, no..." Carol found strength through fear and surveyed the wound. "Anthony, you stupid...why-"

"You're my friend..." He managed. "Thanos has done enough...I-"

"Shh...easy...just focus on breathing..." She soothed. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What do we do?" Steve panicked.

"Here!" Peter stripped his shirt off and started tearing it apart. "Wade! Go get some water!"

"Be right back!" Wade darted off as everyone did what they could to keep their friend alive.


	23. Chapter 23

Steve never left Anthony's side.

They eventually made it to camp, where the refugees settled far away from Paris.

Thanos may have run off, but that did not mean he was not still a threat.

As the hours ticked by, Steve held his hand, talked to him, prayed over him...practically begged him to live.

"Please...please, hasn't he suffered enough?" Steve cried. "Heal him, Father..."

A hand squeezed his shoulder, and he straightened in surprise.

"Steve..." Bucky sat down on the floor. "You gotta try to eat something..."

Steve sighed. "I can't...I can't relax, I can't sleep, I can't eat...not until I know he's going to be ok..."

"I know, man..." He put a small loaf of bread into Steve's hand. "But do it for him..."

Steve did not watch his friend leave, he just kept staring at a beaten chest, barely rising and falling.

* * *

Carol winced as Thor cleaned all of her scrapes and bruises.

"I'm sorry..." He paused every time it hurt.

"How come, every time we have a moment, one of us ends up bleeding?" She smiled.

Thor could not help but laugh, but it did not reach his eyes.

"Hey..." She reached up to his cheek. "I'm ok...I was just, scared..." Inwardly, she was still screaming...this horrible man, stalking her...

_I am a merciful man, gypsy..._

_One. Last. Chance._

"Carol?" Thor took her shaking hands in between his. "I will run with you to the ends of the Earth to keep you safe..."

She finally made eye contact with him again, and a tear fell.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Carol snuggled up in his arms and he held her there through the night, barely able to sleep himself, keeping an eye on the tiny gap in their tent for any unwanted guest. Before dawn, Paris will be nothing but a distant memory.

His home.

Thor thought back on all of the good things...when his father and mother and brother were still alive. When everything seemed to always work out. But the war tore them from him, and he stayed vigilant, despite his pain. He won countless battles, defeated hundreds of enemies for his country, or family, he did not care. It was just a good outlet for his suffering.

Thanos threw his life upside down yet again. A different war had begun...for the very souls of Paris, from the loyal citizen to the weary traveler.

He prayed silently for peace, and he prayed silently for Anthony to wake with renewed strength.

Carol shot up, wide awake and breathing rapidly.

"You're safe...it's all right..." Thor gently convinced her. "It was just a dream."

"Every time I close my eyes...I see _him_..." She stood up and paced back and forth. "I can't get him out of my head...I..." She could not hold back the tears any longer.

"Don't talk about him anymore...please...just think of tomorrow. The sun will rise, the birds will sing, and I can finally join you and your friends on your journey around the world. What a wonderful life you must live."

As Thor went on, Carol started to relax a little.

_How could I deserve someone like you?_

* * *

Anthony gasped, finding it painful to breathe still.

"Anthony?" Steve became alert and assured him he was safe. "Talk to me..."

"I...I feel like a horse is sitting on me..." He tried to steady his breathing, as much as it still hurt.

"Natasha made this special mix for you. It has lots of herbs and such for healing she says..." Steve poured some into a cup and offered it to Anthony.

He sniffed it, then made a face. "Well, its reputation does proceed it." Wanting to just get it down so the healing can begin, he made for a gulp, but Steve pulled it down.

"Slowly..." He softly scolded.

"Yes, mother..." Anthony teased. After a few minutes of silence, he started thinking. "You know, I've always wondered, why me? Why did my parents have to die? Why did I have to be 'kept safe' locked up like some circus freak..."

"Don't-"

"Why me?" He stared at Steve. "Why did you choose me?"

"Love has a funny way of revealing itself." Steve traced Anthony's scar. "I got really lucky running into you...you saving my life and all."

"You're not so bad yourself..."

* * *

Fury gazed over the horizon. Clint and Natasha were standing on either side of him.

"Not a word to anyone. Be quick about it."

They went off in pursuit of the Minister of Justice. They would not return until they had his head on a platter.

Thanos failed to realize...when one messes with one of Fury's, one will receive fury that one could hardly imagine.

"You fucked with the wrong man..." He watched the pair ride off into the sunrise, hopeful for the right kind of justice this city deserved.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanos waited out a few days, then slicked back into Paris unnoticed late in the night.

He entered Notre Dame, and felt content at last.

"Sanctuary..."

"Minister Thanos..." The Archdeacon greeted. "I haven't seen you since the lost souls took refuge here. What troubles you?"

Thanos grimaced. "They...continue to taunt me. Breaking the law, running rampant in the streets, seducing others to their ways. I can't stand it..."

"If I may be so bold..." Maw began. "Perhaps them leaving once and for all is the best way."

"I have to agree."

"Then, I will leave you to your thoughts."

Thanos studied every inch of the grand halls of Notre Dame. The majesty of it, the power this place holds with the presence of God.

How dare those gypsies used this place of holiness against him for their own selfish needs.

Angered, Thanos changed his mind, and was done hiding. What had he to fear, anyway?

As he stepped outside into the cold night air, something snapped within him.

Desire.

Jealousy.

Anger.

He made his way through the town, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Not that it lasted long.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" He said over his shoulder.

Natasha and Clint revealed themselves, and they were at a face-off.

"Typical of your type to sneak around, waiting for someone to be at their most vulnerable." Thanos sat down on the edge of a fountain and looked up at the sky. "Out of all of my years of service, I have never faced this much rebellion..."

They kept their guard up, but curiosity kept them from striking.

"Tell me, how long are we willing to punish the people before you submit to the law?"

"Shut up." Clint said. "I'm sick and tired of you and all of the trouble that you have caused..."

"I only _end_ it..."

In a flash, Thanos saw stars in his eyes as he was hit over the head with a baton. A kick to the head came next, and then to the gut. He slowly tried to get up.

"We were handling it!" Natasha was irritated.

"You both hesitate..." Matthew shrugged. "I'm here to make sure the job gets done."

"It will..." She pulled out a knife.

"Don't." Matthew got between them and Thanos. "You know I don't like killing."

"Clearly, you don't know I like making sure a problem is dealt with."

"Come on, guys...not here..." Clint tried to keep them from getting started. "Look, Fury gave us a job, and we do it. Simple as that. If you have a problem with it, take it up with him."

Thanos laughed quietly. Matthew turned towards him.

"You think you are better than them because of your moral code?" He stood up and wiped the dirt off his face. "The Lord has already punished you with taking away your sight. Beating a man almost to death...is that much better than killing him?"

"I'll have you know...I don't need sight to see what you have done to this city." Matthew went back at him. "And I don't need sight to teach bullies a lesson."

"You have skill, I'll give you that...for a blind man..."

"That's enough." Natasha scorned. "Matthew, get out of the way so I can kill this son of a bitch and get the hell out of here!"

"What he needs is his righteous law to punish him, that way he can suffer for what he has done...isn't that how you like to play, Minister?"

"Young man, you need to back off." Thanos said. "I am not in the mood..."

"Neither am I-" Natasha went in for the kill, but Matthew intercepted. "Move...I will not ask again..."

"Guys..." Clint said.

"I've told you, Natasha, you're better than this. There's a better way than just mindlessly killing."

"I've put a lot of thought into this, trust me."

"I wish I could..."

"Guys!" Clint pushed them apart. "He's gone..."

Natasha swore and stalked back and forth. "Now look what you've done! He knows we're still here, so he's going after Carol..."

"He doesn't know where we are, Nat..."

"Clint!" She snapped. Then, she closed her eyes and huffed. "...I'm sorry..."

"It's ok..." Matthew said. "I'm sorry too..."

"Yeah, we're all just a bunch of stubborn asses..." Clint said. "But we do have a problem, and we need to make sure he didn't go anywhere near our camp."

"Long night ahead." Natasha said.

"Those are always the most fun." Matthew smiled.

They could not help it. They laughed, and just like that, were a family again. One that did not take too kindly with people like Thanos...


	25. Chapter 25

Steve gently sat Anthony up so he could eat.

"I'm sorry, but you gotta eat..." Steve apologized. "Thank-you, by the way..."

"For what?"

"For saving Carol's life..." He answered. "I don't know what we would do without her...she's my family..."

"Yeah, I get that..." Anthony was so thankful for each and every one of them. He never thought in a million years he would have a family like this. Those stupid dreams really did come true. "Thank-you, as well..."

"Of course." Steve kissed him softly. "I just wish I could deliver more for you..."

"Well, you can't help it things haven't gone according to plan...and by the way, just throw me in a wagon and drag me across the country if you have to...because I hate slowing everyone down."

"You're not-"

"Why are we still here?" Anthony said. "Look, we can't fight him, we can't hide from him...but we can run from him. I know that's a cowardice move, but-"

"We could've killed him and been done with it all, but someone got in the way..." Natasha jabbed at Matthew. Part of her still wanted blood on her hands to satisfy hers and everyone else's hatred for the man.

"What are you talking about?" Anthony asked.

"I sent them to kill Thanos..." Fury approached them. "When it comes to us, we don't mess around with people who do nothing but cause harm to ourselves and others who don't deserve it."

"What, so you're like Robin Hood and his Merry Men, but instead of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, you kill the biggest baddie of the bunch?" Anthony laughed.

"Not all of us agree with that..." Matthew defended.

Steve nodded. "I don't like to get involved, but Fury's the boss..."

"I'm tired of having this conversation with you..." Fury moaned. "If you don't like it, you can keep your mouth shut and forget about it. I have to do what I think is best, because not a one of you can take over for me because you're all too hot-headed or stupid to handle the other idiots of the group."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Wade perked up.

"Exhibit A..." Fury pointed to the man, rolling his eye.

"I just...I lived in Notre Dame for so long..." Steve took Anthony's hand for comfort. "It, changes you in a way...to me, killing is a sin, and I would never forgive myself if I took a man's life, even an abhorrent monster like Thanos...the way he changed in the blink of an eye...for ten years, he took care of me, mentored me, educated me...he was almost like the father I always wanted...but he was a liar...my life turned into a lie..."

"Anthony, I understand where you are coming from, and it is ok to have a 'moral compass' as people seem to call it." Matthew encouraged. "It is not up to us to decide who lives and who dies."

"Well, just point your compass in the opposite direction, because it is my _moral obligation_ to protect you lot." Fury said. "I'm tired. See you assholes tomorrow."

"I want to go see Carol..." Anthony asked quietly, ashamed. He was still too weak to move around much by himself. Steve had offered to just carry him, but Anthony would have none of it. Resting most of his weight onto Steve, he guided him to Thor and Carol's tent and sat him down slowly.

Thor poked his head out of the worn fabric, and his face brightened.

"Anthony?" He stepped out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Um...better than the other day..." He smiled. "How is she?" He asked quietly.

"Nightmares plague her, but she is ready to leave this place..." Thor's mood shifted.

"Thor?" Steve asked after a moment of silence. "We're doing our best to make sure what happened last time will not happen again..."

"I as well..."

"Hey..."

They all looked down to the tent and saw Carol emerge, rubbing tired eyes from a wonderful afternoon nap.

"Hey yourself..." Anthony said.

"Anthony!" She put both hands on either side of his face, and teared up, wanting to hug him, but..."are you ok?"

"I'm fine...just really sore..." _And it hurts to breathe, it hurts to move, it hurts to stand still..._

"You saved my life...again..." She kissed him on the cheek.

He then carefully pulled her into a hug. "Any time."

Steve went and got fresh drinking water, and they all enjoyed each other's company on into the night, falling asleep outside under the stars.


	26. Chapter 26

Carol heard every twig snap and branch bend in the wind throughout the night. Even though she had passed out in the afternoon, she was still exhausted.

_I could literally sleep for a week..._

Thor was beside her snoring softly, and in another pile of blankets, Anthony and Steve were huddled together.

She smiled, so happy for Steve to finally find someone. He was old-fashioned enough, he wanted to find "the one" and always felt guilty sleeping around with anyone they would run into.

She herself, however, did not mind, because she never really connected emotionally enough for it to bother her.

But then Thor had to barge in and ruin everything, and now she found herself falling in love with him.

She jumped a little at another sound, this time budging Thor ever so slightly, but it woke the man up out of a deep sleep.

"What's wrong?" He was alert and ready for another fight.

"I-I...think it was just an animal, or something...I'm so sorry, go back to sleep..." She kissed his head, then sat back up, looking around anxiously.

"Not when you can't..." He sat up and observed their surroundings as well.

"Everything ok?" Steve whispered, not wanting to wake up Anthony.

"Obviously not, beings we're all up and we've taken an afternoon nap and whatnot." Anthony stretched and yawned. "So, where's the party?"

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up..."

"Don't apologize. Can't help we're all a bunch of terrified insomniacs." Anthony waved it off like it was just part of the routine. "And it's a beautiful night, I'm feeling stiff and antsy, so I need to stretch my legs..."

He started to attempt to stand up, but Steve grabbed a hold of him and lifted him up the rest of the way. "Are you sure? I don't want you pushing yourself..."

Anthony thought back to how Thanos always wanted him to push himself, even if it meant more stress mentally and even physically. Funny how he never saw anything wrong with it before he met Steve.

With Steve, everything was questioned and calculated, not in a bad way, but in a worried, motherly type of way that made Anthony love the man even more.

_He's so adorable, it hurts._

"Just for a bit, ok? I promise, I'm up for it." He smiled to Steve, who seemed to be satisfied enough with that confident answer.

"Don't wander off too far...I don't think Bucky could survive a day without you if you get lost and I can't find you." Carol teased.

"Bucky's a big boy, and he needs to learn something called boundaries..."

" _I heard that!_ " A call shouted from the other side of the campsite.

They all desperately tried to stifle their laughter.

"I wonder..." Carol turned and faced Thor, sitting cross-legged. "How do you keep your hair so smooth and thick? It shines in the sun, it's just...perfect..."

"Well, it is a long and enduring process that I swore to secrecy..." Thor tossed one side back over his shoulder dramatically, and she laughed.

"Such a shame...because it is absolutely divine..."

"You're hilarious..."

"I've been hanging around these weirdos all my life..."

"Really?" Thor became curious.

"Yeah...they found me when I was little, starving on the streets. I don't remember much before that...they're the only family I ever had."

"Family doesn't always have to be of flesh and blood...I'm happy for you that they found you...so I could finally meet you..."

"Me too...Thor?" She hesitated for a moment. "What are we gonna do about... _him_? He's still out there, and...I know I keep bringing it up, but I just can't let go..."

"We are going to run across the seas to new worlds he can't even imagine...like you've told me..." He smiled.

_But if he dares to show his face again, I will not pause to end his life. He will never touch you again...I swear on my Father..._

"This world...this crazy world...it's big, but it is exciting, and yes, Paris is beautiful, but, well..."

"I can't wait..."


	27. Chapter 27

"Careful..." Steve hoisted Anthony up after he tripped over a tree root.

The smaller man blushed from being even more helpless and vulnerable...reminded him of when he first arrived at Notre Dame. When his life was on the line, and he had no choice but to put his trust in a stranger.

But there was something about Steve...

"Thanks...I've gotten pretty clumsy recently..."

"I forgive you." Steve winked. "Let's go back."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm fine. Just a little trip, nothing to worry about."

"You're sweating..."

"It's hot outside..."

"Not as hot as today..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine, carry me like a dame off yonder!"

Steve shook his head, but obliged. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

"And then we tried to stick flowers in Matthew's boots to make him look like a fairy, but Bucky swears he's a wizard because we were _quiet_ , and he still heard us!" Carol was out of breath from laughing so hard trying to tell the story, one of many pranks she, Steve, and Bucky would pull on Matthew and Fury.

Thor was loving every minute of it. "Sounds like fun!"

They laughed until they could not anymore.

"Come with me!" Carol took Thor by the hands and over to the edge of the woods. She studied the trees, and found the biggest one. Turning around, she winked and began to climb with ease.

"I'm not sure I can make it all the way up there..." He patted his stomach. "Had a big breakfast..."

"Don't be scared!"

Thor frowned. "I'm not scared!"

" _You should be..._ "

Thor whipped around to see a sword inches from his neck. He slowly backed up against the tree.

"How dare you show your face here..."

Thanos smiled. "I do not appreciate the way you have thwarted me, over and over again...like children, you need to know your place, _gypsy_..."

Thor snorted. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Carol peaked through the branches to call out, but she choked on her words. She dove back into hiding and hugged the trunk, her heart racing.

" _Where is she?_ "

"That's none of your concern."

"I know you two are quite fond of each other, and after our...incident...any decent man would never leave someone who went through what she went through behind alone, and defenseless, and afraid."

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again. Leave. Her. Alone."

Carol was lost as to what to do. She had no weapons on her, and no one was around to help. She went over the branches, trying to find one that was easy enough to break free, but strong enough to defend with.

As she struggled with the branch, Thanos looked up.

"Well, well..."

Thor charged and slammed Thanos back onto the ground, knocking the sword out from his hand. They wrestled and tumbled over the terrain, each desperate and out for blood.

"Oh my...THOR!?"

Thor did not hear Steve nor did he hear the tree above them shift and sway as Carol climbed down as fast as she could.

"Anthony...run..." He saw Carol and then locked his gaze with Anthony. "Take Carol, and get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes, you are! Thanos wants you two, not us! Now go! Carol!" Steve shouted. She landed ten feet away from him, staring at the fight. "Get out of here! Go!"

"Steve?" She had no time to argue as Anthony grabbed her hand and they ran away.

Thanos spat on the ground, and weighed his options against Steve and Thor. He looked to the two disappearing in the distance.

"That was a mistake..."


	28. Chapter 28

Anthony dared not look back as he raced across the hills with Carol.

"Anthony?" She huffed. "Wait! Anthony!"

She pulled him to a stop, and he pressed his chest, in pain already from the sudden endurance rush.

"I gotta get you out of here!"

"We can't just leave them!"

"I know, but..." He was torn. Even though it was two on one, Thanos was a force to be reckoned with. But what were they to do? Last time they faced off, Carol was a mere pawn being tortured right in front of their eyes.

"Anthony... _run_..." Carol said in horror.

He was confused by the sudden need to run, but saw what was pursuing him and was shocked. Thanos was coming towards them, blood on his face and a wound on his side that did not look good.

But if he was here, then where was-

"Oh, no..." His heart sunk and they bolted away. "I've got an idea..." They changed directions, and went back towards Paris. _I do not like this...I do not like this...but Steve was right...I should've listened..._

He saw Thanos' black horse pattering around in fright, and he hopped onto him. Reaching his hand out, he hoisted Carol up, and off they went.

Back to Paris...

Back to where it all began...

"Anthony?" Carol asked worriedly.

"Do you trust me?" He turned around and looked at her, his scarred face looking completely distressed.

"With my life..."

"We're going back..." He said as if it pained him to say it out loud. "It's the only place we'll be safe."

"Are you sure? It didn't stop him last time..."

"The Church will _not_ allow anything like that to happen...I promise...I will keep you safe..."

"Ok..." She dreaded going back for his sake. She wanted to find Thor and Steve and- "What about-"

"They're fine..." Anthony said through tears. "Thanos doesn't want them, he wants _us_...the farther we are away from them, the safer they'll be..."

She hoped he was right.

* * *

Night fell as they approached Notre Dame. Her stature seemed threatening this time, but Anthony tried to ignore that.

"This time, for once, she is our sanctuary..." He mumbled. He knocked on the door, and a few moments later, it opened.

"Anthony, my dear boy...please..." The Archdeacon ushered them in. "What is happening?"

"Minister Thanos...he's...he's..." Anthony tried to speak but could not, he was shaking and out of breath, and his chest...he collapsed.

"Anthony!" Carol dropped down with him. She looked up to Maw for help. "He was wounded...in his chest..."

"Yes, I tended to him-"

"No, just the other day! He saved me...he..."

"Come...let's take him in here..." Together they brought him over to the same room from twenty years ago, and the dread that overcame them both was unpleasant and discouraging. But they pursued.

A few hours later, Anthony's eyes shot open...new bandages, still sore...

"Carol?"

"Anthony." She cried. "You have got to stop scaring me so much..."

"But we're..."

"You're safe, here. No harm will come to you as long as the Church stands." Maw assured him.

"Thank-you again..."

"Think nothing of it...be at peace..."

Another knock on the door alerted them, and Carol looked to Anthony in dread.

"Don't fear...it's probably just another soul that has come for confession...I've been very busy lately..." Maw said as he shut the door behind him, shushing them silently beforehand. He moved down to the entrance and- "Minister Thanos, what a surprise, I-"

Thanos pulled the dagger out from the Archdeacon's stomach, blood pouring out.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned..." He kept walking, the door still open to show the world the body laying in the doorway of what used to be the safest place in the world. He was thankful the halls were empty...no need to pray when half of Paris had nowhere to live after he was through purging the city...she was here, right back to where they began...where he realized what he desired...

He quietly ascended to where Anthony and Carol were hiding, and tried the door.

Locked.

He tapped softly on the door. "Anthony, let's not do this...all I want is the gypsy, and I will forgive you and you will be free to go. You can run off with your very own gypsy...you never have to see me again..."

As he went on trying to negotiate, Carol gripped his hand, her knuckles white with fear. She looked to him for help, a desperate plea in her eyes he had never seen from her before.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanos waited patiently. He could not hear anything, and tried the door.

Locked.

"Anthony?"

...

He proceeded to kick the door in. Pulling his sword out, he found himself in an empty room. Growling in frustration, he searched for them, knowing there were not many places to hide. Stalking up the stairs, he continued his pursuit.

On the balcony was silence. The sun was setting, and he found the cover of night to sneak around.

"Anthony..." His eyes cut around and up, with no sign of them. Then he saw a rope, and smirked. Looking over the balcony of the bell tower, Thanos saw Anthony and Carol dangling off the side of the building. "Leaving so soon?"

"Hang on!" Carol squeezed tighter around Anthony's neck, her legs around his waist. With all of his strength, he swung to another statue, and with a death grip, narrowly escaped Thanos' sword.

Thanos went to strike again, but Anthony dropped a few meters down and swooped down into an open hallway. Breathing heavily, his whole body was shaking from the strain of it all. It had only been a few moments, but the adrenaline was diminishing, and his chest ached.

"Anthony, come on..." Carol wiped his sweaty brow with her hand. "We're not out of the woods yet." They started to run down the hall and halted to a stop as Thanos landed in front of them.

"I realize now I should've left you to die with your parents..." Thanos smiled. "You should've seen your mother's face when she died, trying to save _you_..."

"You're right...but you've made a grave mistake..." Anthony shook with rage and fear. He grunted as he stood straighter. "You've told me everything I need to know, twice, actually. Now, I won't feel a tinge of guilt when I kill you with my bare hands."

"You will not succeed."

"For ten years, you refused to get to know me...only pretending to care, and I believed you. But now...here's lesson number one: when I set my mind to something, _nothing_ will stop me." A dagger was pulled out to block a blow from Thanos' sword. It was challenging, but Anthony was limber and maneuvered around Thanos with ease as they fought.

Carol once again watched helplessly, but ran off to help in some way.

"No..." Thanos head-butted Anthony, and chased after her.

She found bells and darkness, and went to hide amongst them for safety.

_Sanctuary._ She thought ironically to herself.

"Where are you, you witch..." Thanos called out. She froze in terror, waiting for him to pass. "Surrender, and Anthony lives..."

"Why me?" Her voice shakily asked.

"Because..." Thanos found her and stared into pitch black. "It is our destiny...and tonight, it will be fulfilled."

"Think again." Carol pushed the bell she was hiding behind, hitting Thanos in the head and ran.


	30. Chapter 30

"Anthony? Anthony!" He felt hands hovering over him, and a sticky fluid running down his face. "Stay with me...wake up, please..."

Steve cried in relief as he saw tired, dark eyes open in pain...

"Steve? You're ok..."

Steve faked a smile, although he was in pain as well. "I'm fine...where's Carol?"

His eyes widened. "I...I don't know, she ran and hid probably, I-"

"It's ok, Thor's gone after her, but you need to lie still..." Tearing the bottom of his shirt off, he applied pressure to the wound.

Anthony hissed. "This tower just gets harder by the day..."

He started to get up, but Steve kept a hand gently pressing down. "Anthony, please...haven't you been through enough? I'll go help, and-"

"Steve, _no_..." He found another urge to get up and besides being a little dizzy, he was fine. "I promise, I'm fine..."

A scream made their stomachs drop as fear overcame them, and without anymore arguing, they went after it.

* * *

Carol tripped over some rope, and could feel his presence over her in an instant. Thanos grabbed her before she could make it outside, dragging her back into the dark.

"Make a sound, and I'll make him wish he were _dead_..."

She fought for a second, then froze, not wanting to risk Thor's life.

"Thanos!"

They could hear his calls, sprinting feet approaching. Doors opened...then creaked, as they were passed by...

Thor listened to bells ringing faintly. Going up into the sea of songs, he stopped each one with his hand, cursing the fact that he still could not see anything up here. A grunt of pain had his attention...

"Carol?!" Running outside, he finally found them.

"One more step..." Thanos backed away with Carol held firmly against him. "No more surprises this time...it's just us..."

"Wouldn't have it any other way..." Thor was stopped by a wave of delirium, then looked down at his stomach. Blood covered his hands as he examined his wound for the first time since Thanos left Steve and himself in the woods.

"Looks like you're running out of time...why don't you rest, and we'll just be on our way?"

"Not a chance..." Thor ripped his cape off completely and tied it tightly around his waist to stop the bleeding. "Now, let her go..."

Carol whined as Thanos pushed her by her neck over the balcony.

"Are you sure that's what you want me to do?"

Thor saw Steve sneak up behind them with some rope, nodding his head once. He did not want to do it, but trusted Steve had a plan.

"No, what I want you to do...is to go to hell..."

Thanos pushed her off the edge, and Steve dove after her a split second later. Thor pounced on Thanos.

"Steve?!" She grabbed their joined hands with her other, terrified of the ground down below.

Steve strained as one arm was stretched out holding her and the other gripping onto the rope for dear life. Using strength he did not know he had, he curled his lower arm up, and Carol was eventually able wrap around his shoulders.

Crying out in pain, he huffed, praying for more strength.

"Steve? Steve..." She said.

He was losing consciousness, or he was just so exhausted, his body was shutting down.

Thanos pinned Thor to the ground, punching him from the left and from the right. He rolled them both over, and was able to stand up, but Thanos knocked him over, and before they fell Thor grabbed onto the railing with both hands. He was straining because Thanos was holding onto his legs.

"If I'm going to hell, you're coming with me!"

Thor felt a new pair of hands on his, and he looked up to see Anthony.

"Don't you dare let go!" Anthony yelled.

"The same for you!" Thor tried to kick and Thanos dropped to his ankles.

Seeing Steve and Carol floundering to climb up, he started to swing their way, causing Thor more pain. Thanos jumped and held onto the building, and made himself face them.

"It's over, gypsies...you cannot win..." A piece of stone broke from Thanos' weight and he fell a few feet. Lucky for him, he clamped onto a gargoyle, but something made him scream in terror as he fell backwards and was shot down to the earth.

"Steve...hold on...it's over!" Carol started to swing themselves, but could not get any momentum without fear of letting go.

"Anthony! Come on!"

Anthony gave one last burst of energy and gave Thor what he needed to reach up and make it to safety. They flew over to Steve and Carol, and pulled them up as well.

Steve fell to his knees and Anthony kept him from falling onto his face. Heavy breathing and tired eyes were the only signs of life he had at the moment.

"Carol?" Thor checked her over, and found she was hunched over in pain. Her shoulder had been dislocated. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." He prepared himself, holding her arm out... "Forgive me..." She screamed in pain once more and sobbed as he wrapped her in his arms, and kept apologizing over and over.

No one knew how long they stayed their comforting each other, tending to the other's wounds and fears, but they never left that balcony until the sun rose.


	31. Chapter 31

Carol took in a sharp breath, her whole body screaming in pain. She found herself unable to move much, as all around her were Anthony, Steve, and Thor, who all looked as bad as she felt.

Thor's arm was underneath her head as a makeshift pillow, his other over her hips. She dared not move, because she did not want to wake them, but-

"Carol? Are you-" Thor stopped and gave the same reaction to waking up as she did. He looked so sad, and she could not figure out why...after all, they were finally free of the mad tyrant that hunted them down relentlessly. Slowly, Thor moved her hair away from her face and back behind her shoulders. His fingers shook as he ghosted over bruises shaped like fingers on her neck. "I'm so sorry..."

She squinted painfully, realizing that was why her neck hurt so much, and her head was pounding.

"It's ok..." From her expression, he could see she was not lying, however it might take a while before they would truly be able to recover from this. So much had happened in the past few weeks, it was hard to believe they survived it all.

"Come here..." Thor sat up, hiding how much it hurt quite well, but his eyes betrayed him and he looked down at his wound. "It's fine...I promise, it's stopped bleeding, I just..." He hugged her gently and kissed her forehead.

"Let me see..." She pushed back slightly, checking to see that it had in fact started to heal.

"Are you two ok?" A small voice averted their attention. Anthony slowly righted himself up and yawned. He rubbed his head, feeling subtle pain, and a ringing was still in his ear, but...

"All things considered..." Thor smiled. "Thank-you, Anthony..."

"No, don't do that..." Anthony sighed. "I just wished I could've done more to-"

"Hey..." Steve was awake, and interrupted him. He grunted as he seated himself, his muscles were still shaky. "We are only here because of _you_...you've saved us so many times, and most importantly...you brought us all together..."

He shook his head, not in the mood for a rebuttal, and brushed Steve's messy hair. "It's not my fault you are nothing but trouble..."

"You've known that about us since day one..." Steve smirked. "But, it wouldn't hurt my feelings if we just took it easy for a while."

"A relaxing trip does sound nice...it's been a while..." Carol thought. "How's Greece this time of year?"

"Far away..." Steve dreaded being on the road, but he was ready to get out of here for good, away from the horrible memories. "...but I'm ok with that..."

"As long as we're together...I don't care where we go..." Anthony smiled.

"Aye..." Thor agreed.

* * *

Anthony stood on top of the highest point of Notre Dame, gazing over the city. It was still peaceful up here, the breeze relaxing him, and the birds sang on this beautiful day.

"Anthony?" Steve approached with a book in his hand. "You ready?"

"Honestly, I don't know..." Anthony sighed. "This prison was also my home...it's beautiful, it's mysterious, dangerous, especially...and so much fun to climb..." They laughed.

"You know, we can always come back...we can do whatever we want..."

"I know...I guess, now that I have the freedom to do that, it scares me...all my life I've been told what to do for every second of the day, and...now what?"

"I don't know..." Steve answered. "But that's the fun of it, I guess..." He scratched his head, trying to come up with what to say. "I made you something...it's sort of a hobby of mine, and Notre Dame is so beautiful, I actually started doing this before we really met, uh...here..."

Steve handed Anthony the little book, and he opened it to the first page. "Wow...Steve...it's..." Rough sketches of Notre Dame herself were filled in the book, even the bells were featured, and he could not help but tear up. "These are beautiful."

"I'm sorry I was in a bit of a hurry each time...I tried to pick out everything this morning, and, well...like I said, we can come back, and I'll take more time to get the details of the-" Steve was silenced with a kiss, and he wrapped his arms around Anthony.

"Thank-you, Steve...just thank-you for everything..."


	32. Chapter 32

**_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)_ **   
**_Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)_ **   
**_Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)_ **   
**_Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)_ **

**_Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)_ **

**_Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)_ **

**_Cogitatione (In thought)_ **

**_Verbo et opere (In word and deed)_ **

**_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_ **

**_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_ **

**_Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_ **

**_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_ **

**_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_ **

**_Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_ **

**_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_ **

**_God have mercy on her_ **

**_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_ **

**_God have mercy on me_ **

**_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_ **

Thanos lived eternity at her side...and her name was Death. He had forgotten his entire life as his soul was lost, never to see Notre Dame again...


	33. Chapter 33

All over the Greek islands, Anthony traveled with his new family. Taking the salty air into his lungs, he never felt better. It had only been a few months of just roaming, but he still had to convince himself that he was not dreaming...he was here, toes in the sand, beads of sweat dripping down, and completely free.

"Hey there..." He caught eyes with Steve. "I'd hate to interrupt, but dinner's getting cold."

"Just a moment...I wanna watch this sunset..."

Steve took his hand and they gazed out at the horizon. "I love you, Anthony..." He suddenly said.

Anthony did a double take. "Me?"

"Yes, you..." Steve laughed shyly.

"I...I think I love you too...everything about you..."

Steve leaned in for a kiss, but stopped when he tasted salty tears.

"Anthony? Are you ok?"

"Yes...yes, I am..."

* * *

Carol entered the water, feeling instant relief from the long journey. She swam up to Thor, who wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What took you so long?" Thor asked.

"Babysitting all of you is complicated...but I wouldn't trade any of you for the world..."

They kissed, and Thor hummed in confusion. "You told me that I would see the most beautiful sights here in Greece..."

"Yes, it's one of my favorite places to visit..."

"Well, it's odd, because I'm looking at it right now, but she keeps wondering off..." He kissed her again as she laughed. "But I am willing to chase after her for the rest of my life because I love her so-"

"I'm sorry?" Carol blushed, and pushed herself off of Thor.

"...I love you...if that's a problem, I-"

She laughed. "Wow, I..." She swam back up to him, almost nose to nose. "You love me?"

"Yes, of course...more than anything in this world..."

"Well, that's a relief, cause I love you too..."

* * *

Fury was rudely interrupted from his afternoon nap by Clint and Natasha.

"Aren't you retired?" Fury grumbled.

"Not yet, unfortunately...we found more about Anthony's past...he's a _Stark_..."

Fury shot his eyebrows up into his head. "You can't be serious...that motherfucker is the richest man in France! Besides the king..."

"Should we tell him?" Natasha nodded in Anthony's direction, who was having a picnic with Steve, laughing and carrying on.

"Nah..." Fury waved it off. "At least not for now...he deserves to live a little..."


End file.
